Sasuke's life
by animesempaigirl
Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends. Then he meets up with some friendly foes and some new weird ninjas. Can he make his goals and still have time for love? Cheessy title, nice story
1. War against the mind

**Sasuke's Life**

* * *

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, TenTen, Neji, Gaara, etc.

Will he succeed in his goals? So many roadblocks in the way, can he destroy them to succeed? Can he reach his ultimate goal? Or goals?

Character pairings: SasSaku, InoShika, etc. Even some very strange couples!

/text/ - Character's thoughts.

/text/ - Inner Sasuke (yes, he has one, too. Well, actually more like two minds! Hehe.)

**/text/ - **Inner Sakura (Now, she has one mind and only one.)

(text) – Note from author to readers

* * *

Chapter 1: War against the mind

/Sheesh! Naruto-kun is such a pain! All he does is complain and complain. / Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Master Kakashi were walking to the Konohamaru Village aka Village Hidden-in-the-leaf.

Sakura was helping Naruto walk. "You should pay attention more often! Don't just stand and boast about becoming a Hokage. You need to be a good shinobi first!" Sakura was tired from helping Naruto. /**I can become the Hokage before Naruto-kun does! Cheah/ **

"Fine. Whatever." Naruto was a so much pain that from the look of his face made Sakura become silent. /Poor Naruto. I better shut up. **But, I save his sorry butt! **/

Master Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was staring at Naruto…or was it Sakura he was staring at/Eh? Sasuke-kun was staring at Sakura-kun! Well, I would be surprised but Sakura-kun is getting better and better each day that today was her day to shine. /

Kakashi: "Mission accomplished. Well done, Cell 7. I give many compliments to our cherry blossom over here for saving some people."

Sakura: "Aww. You are making me blush." /**Cheah! I rule/**

Naruto: "That is how my girl can do it!"

Sakura: "YOUR GIRL! I WILL DECIDE WHOSE GIRL I AM!"

Naruto: "Ahh! I'm sorry!"

Sasuke: "…I'm going home."

Kakashi: "I am going to turn in our result from today's mission."

Sakura and Naruto: "Bye, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke turned around and started to walk fast towards his home. Naruto shouted something about going to a doctor then going to eat ramens. Sasuke heard footsteps approach behind him. He slowed down, hoping it was who it was.

"Nnn…Sasuke-kun?" He heard her voice and stopped completely. /Sakura-kun is going to ask me to go out with her, I bet. / "What?" "I was wondering if you can help me train because I wasn't so great in today's missions."

/Sakura-kun wants me to help her train. She did pretty well today. Well, at least you get to see her in action. What! You have to admit, she is pretty cute when she fights. Are you nuts! Why am I even arguing with my own mind? I must be going insane/

"Err…Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sasuke sighed and turned around. He walked towards her and touched her shoulder. She flinched. "Sure. I'll help out." Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

Sasuke was taken back by how she replies with speed and grace. /She does seem pretty cute when she smiles. No, wait/ Sasuke shook his head. /Oh, great. Now I am thinking like this! Got to stop. / "Sasuke-kun. Are you really alright?" Sasuke smiled and laughed nervously. "Yeah. Let's just go training."

Sakura smiled, grabbed his hand, and ran to the practice field, leading Sasuke behind her. She felt Sasuke return her grip with his grip and ran to be running next to her. /**Sasuke is actually holding hands with me! I must be dreaming!** /

* * *

"Oww! That hurts! Easy on the wound, people!" Naruto was complaining to the medical ninja and she was getting annoyed at his howls. "Hold still, young man. To be a great Shinobi, you need to learn how to be patient."

"Yeah, yeah. It just hurts, that's all." She sighed. Naruto visited her clinic often and she would have to put up with his complaints. Not today. She was going to tell him to shut up.

Naruto examined his bandages. "Are you done yet, Sara-sama?" Sara sighed. "Yes, you may go." Naruto leaped off the table. "Thanks! See you later!" Sara stopped him for one moment. "Wait, Naruto!"

"What's the matter?" Naruto didn't see Sara-sama have a serious face since forever. Sara sighed. "Don't call me that. Call me Sara-sempai. That is what everyone else calls me." Naruto grinned. "Okay! Bye, Sara-sempai."

Sara waved at the yellow, haired boy. /For a boy with a demon trapped in him, he is so cheerful. I felt like I had to tell him about…well, the future. / Sara can see future but most of the time, it is about the futures of the genin that will become famous in the future. (Did that make sense? I kind of get it myself but basically all the genin you know now will become famous somehow. I'll think of that later.)

Sara had once seen Naruto's cell. She remembers teaching Sakura everything about medical ninjas. Sakura with an excellent learner. And she also remembers Sasuke when he was a little boy. She had to coax him to sleep on the day when his parents died along with the rest of the family. She was the only witness who saw the whole murder and no one but Sasuke knows that.

That was probably the only time Sasuke ever cried for so long. It broke her heart. How he suffers without anyone to love is heartbreaking, but then again he has all of those fan girls after him. Sara sighed.

She still was available to take care of Sasuke after he moved back to his home. Sara sighed. /I am probably the only person Sasuke ever talks to about that day. / She missed them already and can tell that something bad is going to happen. /I hope Naruto is up to it, whatever it might be. I see that he will be facing off lots of hard times. Including Sasuke and Sakura. / Sara looked out of her window stared at the blue sky. /I just hope that they are ready for the worst. /

* * *

Yes! I have finished my very first chapter and I can't believe it is short, short, SHORT! If you send me at least 15 reviews, I will set up Chapter 2! This goes all the way to Chapter 11. I might make it go up to 20 chapters! Just send in the reviews with your username, if you have one, so that I can see you stories you wrote up. See ya!

-Animesempaigirl


	2. A little, small, seriously, strange chat

**Sasuke's Life**

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, TenTen, Neji, Gaara, etc. Will he succeed in his goals?

* * *

Character pairings: TenNeji, SasSaku, InoShika, etc.

/text/ - Character's thoughts.

/text/ - Inner Sasuke (yes, he has one, too)

**/text/ - **Inner Sakura

(text) – Note from author to readers

* * *

Chapter 2: A little, small, seriously, strange chat between some friends.

Kakashi was walking along a street with he spotted some kids arguing. "Hey, hey, kids. Don't yell at each other. What's wrong?"

There were 4 boys. A blondie, brunette, black-hair, and a red-haired. Kakashi examined them for about a minute. The blondie was short and athletic-looking. The brunette was a jumpy guy. The red-haired looked like a quiet kind of guy yet he has a smile, unlike Gaara. And the black-haired boy has pearly-white eyes, like all of the Hyuga clan members. /Huh. It seems like a bunch of kids I know. /

The blondie said, "I am Akii. Me and my friends were playing with a ball, see up there." Kakashi looked at the location of the bright, red, dodge ball. It was stuck in between a creak on the wall, which was part of the cliff. "Wow. Had did it get up?" The red-haired spoke up. "I am Yoko from the Village Hidden-in-the-sand. We were kicking the ball around and suddenly a gust of wind blew the ball into that creak right there." Kakashi nodded. "I am going to need to know what game you were playing." The brunette replied with a sure look on his face. "I'm Sano from the Takashite clan. We were trying to keep the ball in the air with our feet and by kicking it up into the air." Kakashi patted the boy.

"It's called soccer. And what's your name?" The black-hair shyly spoke up. "M-my name is N-nanji o-of the H-hyuga clan." Kakashi grinned at him. "I see that you're related to Neji and Hinata." Nanji nodded. "I am part of the M-main branch. B-brother Neji is so n-nice to me all of the time. Sister H-hinata is nice, too, but Brother N-neji dislikes her." Kakashi nodded. "I would suspect so." Nanji looked at Kakashi for a real, long time. "Y-you're the famous c-copy ninja, right? Kakashi-dono?" Kakashi patted him on the head. "Heh. Right."

Akii was getting impatient. "Kakashi-dono, how are you going to get that down?" Kakashi was about to answer when the ball bounced in right of him, all of a sudden. "Huh?" Akii, Yoko, and Sano were amazed. "Wow. How did you do that?" Kakashi shrugged. "Ano…I learned a new jutsu, I guess." "Wow. Thanks, Kakashi-dono."

Kakashi waved at the kids as they ran off but Kakashi was more concerned about who got the ball down. "Gaara, I know you are there." Behind Kakashi, on the left, Gaara was standing under a tree.

He walked out towards Kakashi. He was wearing a red turtleneck with his big gourd on his back. "I see that you noticed." Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "Well, you are the only person here that uses sand to do pretty much anything."

Gaara smirked. "Yoko is somehow related to me and I need to take him home. When I found him here, I saw that his ball was stuck so I got it out for them." "Very thoughtful of you." Gaara turned away. "I am not thoughtful. I was just doing my duty." Kakashi chuckled. "Right. Are you here to see Naruto? I think he is eating some ramen at the ramen shop. Do you need directions?"

Gaara shook his head. "No, thanks. I know where to go. Bye." Gaara walked away. Kakashi stared at Gaara. /Gaara is so young. Almost like Itachi but a bit different. Ever since that Chunnin Exam, he has been so different. /

Kakashi sighed. /But right now, I am going to have to turn in the result of today's mission. And I can bet that Tsunade-san will give me a lecture about getting to her office early. / Kakashi sighed again and walked very slowly. /She might as well deal with it. Women can be so impatient. /

* * *

Me: "Kakashi! So evil! You read dirty books and you end up thinking that women are evil?"

Kakashi: "Ah…no. That is not what I meant! Don't hurt me!"

Me: "I will not hurt you."

Kakashi: "Phew."

Me: "I just might not write include you in this story."

Kakashi: "What?"

Naruto: "Dimwit."

Sakura: "Naruto! That was rude."

Sasuke: "Hey, it was the cold, hard truth."

Naruto: "Yeah."

Sakura: "Hey, get on with the story."

Me: "Fine, fine."

Kakashi: "No, wait. I take that back. Women aren't evil!"

Me: "You better."

Sasuke: "Evil? No. Demanding? Yes."

Sakura: "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Sasuke being timid (…impossible. I cannot imagine that.) : "Nothing."

Naruto: "Cold, hard truth."

WHAM!

Naruto with a lump on his head: "I can't feel my head."

Kakashi with a sweat drop: "Sakura. You should calm down."

Sasuke: "Give up. You can't hide that truth."

BAM!

Sasuke was out cold. Sakura has a very, angry aura around her. And Naruto is trying the wake Sasuke up.

Me: "Erm…on with the show!"

* * *

Naruto was slurping on his 5th Ramen bowl. "Naruto-kun." Naruto turned around and laughed happily when he saw that Gaara was there. "Gaara-kun! What brings you here to the Village Konohamaru?" Gaara shrugged. "I don't know. Thought that I can drop by to say hello. My sister and brother are here too." Naruto smiled and laughed. "That still doesn't answer my question."

Gaara decided to change the subject. "What is with all the bandages?" Naruto slurped the last of his noodles. "Oh, this? Just some wounds from the last mission I did." Gaara sat down besides Naruto and ordered a bowl of miso ramen. "I'll have two miso ramen for here." "Okay. Just wait for a few minutes." Gaara took off his gourd of sand and turned towards Naruto.

"So tell me about the mission while we wait for our bowls of ramen. My treat." Naruto grinned. "Sure. And thanks for the bowl of ramen. I sure could use another bowl." "How many have you ate?" "Hmm…about five." Gaara was silent. /Naruto can eat that much? I bet he can eat more just from hearing this. / Gaara sighed. "So how did the mission go?" Naruto exhaled before telling about the difficult mission.

"It was a rank B mission. Tsunade-san knew that I wanted a B mission. I was bored. So my group, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, and I, no wait. Can't forget Kakashi-sensei. We were all assigned to do a B mission. Sakura-chan didn't look so excited and Sasuke-kun looked like he was ready kick some butt. Kakashi-sensei just sighed. Anyway, our mission was to go to Village of the Waves or something and kill a group called the Black Blood."

Gaara realized that group. "Hey! I know a group called that." "Really? How?" Gaara thought for a second. "They were a group of serial killers back when I was 3 years old." Naruto jumping out of his seat, surprised. "What! How can that be? That means we have been either hunting them for 13 years or we have been ignoring them for 13 years." Gaara had several sweat drops.

"Aaa…Naruto. I think you should sit down." Naruto blushed. "Okay. Anyway, we got there and by the 2nd day, we found them. It was me and Sasuke-kun against a guy named Sanoshi-san. And then there was Sakura-chan with Kakashi-sensei against a guy named Kimihiro-san. We thought that Sanoshi-san was the leader, but it was Kimihiro-san who was the leader. Sasuke-kun and I were tired after just 5 minutes. Then we heard Sakura screamed. Just as we turned around, we saw Sakura-chan flying over the cliff and falling down. I screamed her named and tried to catch her, but when I looked over the cliff, she was gone." Naruto stopped when a bowls of miso ramen came over.

"Here you go. Sorry for the wait." Gaara thanked him and ate his bowl. "Ramen isn't so bad." Naruto grinned and slurped his bowl noisily. "So, how is she?" "She's alive. What gets me stumped is how she survived." Gaara shrugged. "I don't really care." Naruto slapped Gaara's back, making him choke on his ramen. "You are so lazy, sometimes!" Gaara smiled and ate the rest of his ramen.

* * *

"Kakashi! You are back early! And late as usual." Kakashi laughed. "Iruka, I am late because of Tsunade-san." "Oh! She gave you the talk again, right?" Kakashi laughed again and sat down next from Master Iruka, who was sitting on the desks. "Yeah. Only she was a little nicer." "Surprise, surprise." Both Kakashi and Iruka laughed. 

Kakashi and Iruka are at the academy. Kakashi same over to visit after he turned in the mission. "How are the little kids?" Iruka shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I mean, some of them are lazy, just like the old Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. There is this bright kid from the Hyuga clan." "Let me guess. Nanji Hyuga from the main branch."

Iruka was surprised. "Yeah. Did you use your sharigan eye on me?" Kakashi shook his head. "No, no. I met him before I came here. He seems bright and he even knew me before I introduced myself." Iruka laughed. "Nanji is really timid, like Hinata and strong like Neji. And he has a knack for know people. And he is good at soccer, too." Kakashi chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so surprised. He and his friends were playing soccer and somehow it got stuck in between a creak on the cliff. I tried to get it down but Gaara beat me to it." "Gaara?" "Hai. Gaara's cousin was amongst Nanji's group of friends. Gaara was simply at the right place, at the right time." Iruka laughed. "So, how was your mission at the Village of the Waves?" "It went fine. We killed the Black Blood. Naruto almost killed himself…and Sakura saved Sasuke and Naruto." "What? How?" Kakashi paused. (This is where he has a flashback!)

* * *

_Flashback: Sanoshi kicking Sasuke and Naruto over the cliff after Sakura fell. As Naruto and Sasuke were falling, Sakura grabbed them and pulled them into a hidden cave located on the side of the cliff. Kakashi used Chidori and kills Sanoshi and Kimihiro before they knew. Sakura flying back over the cliff, carrying Naruto, with Sasuke right behind her. End of Flashback.

* * *

_

Kakashi shrugged. "Long story short. Sakura saved them and now I think Sasuke is disappointed." Iruka laughed. "Our hot-headed one being saved by a new Chunnin. I bet it was a site to see." Kakashi grinned. "I think that he is more than disappointed." Iruka stopped laughing. "More?" Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. I think he loves Sakura now." Iruka slapped Kakashi on the back, making Kakashi slip off the desk and land on his face. "Don't joke me like that! Sorry for the hard slap, though." Kakashi got up and brushed off the dust.

"Yeah, yeah. But I am just guessing." Iruka crossed his arms. "You are going to have to prove it to me." Kakashi shrugged. "Then I will. Here, follow me." Kakashi walked towards the doors and waited for Iruka to hurry up. "Where are you going?" Kakashi pointed towards the practice field. "Over there. Where Sasuke is helping our little cherry blossom." Iruka laughed. "Oh, I get it now. So you want us to spy on them like we spied on our people back then?" Kakashi nodded. "Like old times."


	3. Training time!

**Sasuke's Life**

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, TenTen, Neji, Gaara, etc.

Will he succeed in his goals? So many roadblocks in the way, can he destroy them to succeed? Can he reach his ultimate goal? Or goals?

Character pairings: SasSaku, InoShika, etc. Even some very strange couples!

* * *

/text/ - Character's thoughts.

/text/ - Inner Sasuke (yes, he has one, too. Well, actually more like two minds! Hehe.)

**/text/ - **Inner Sakura (Now, she has one mind and only one.)

(text) – Note from author to readers

* * *

Chapter 3: Training time!

* * *

Sasuke shook off the water and sat down underneath a tree to dry off his clothes." (I realize that that didn't make sense and what didn't make anymore sense is that I typed that twice and it didn't count as a grammar mistake. Weird.) Sakura sat next to him and caught her breathe. Sasuke and Sakura are training in a training field. Sakura is trying to master a water jutsu she has recently learned. 

A few months before, she discovered that she can do water jutsu. Sakura sighed. "Did I get you too wet?" Sasuke shook his head. "No. You are getting better at your water jutsu. I can't do water jutsu so I can't complain." Sakura giggled. "You're funny. Now let me do some warm up exercises!" Sasuke nodded while brushing of water off of his hair. "Sure. I will just watch."

Sakura started to stretch out first. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the tree. /Sakura has an interesting way with water. She used it to create a water barrier. Almost like Gaara's sand barrier. / Sasuke noticed that Sakura suddenly disappeared. "Sakura?" Sasuke stood up looked around.

Suddenly Sasuke saw leaves floating everywhere. /Huh/ Suddenly, Sasuke caught a glimpse of Sakura 'flying' everywhere to catch the leaves before they hit the ground. /Whoa! She is starting to become as fast as me…slowly, though. / Sakura was almost done when the very last leaf was right in front of Sasuke. "Look out!" Sasuke noticed that she was trying to catch the last leaf but it was in front of him and so since she is in top speed, there is no stopping her. BAM!

Sasuke groaned. Sakura with on top of him and he felt a stabbing pain on his side. Sakura was basically lying on top of Sasuke. She got onto her knees. "Are you okay? I am so sorry." Sasuke groaned. "I am okay, I guess." Sakura tried to get up but then her foot was caught in her dress. "Ahh!" Sakura fell back down and caught herself by holding out her hands, but she didn't do it fast enough. Sakura is accidentally kissing Sasuke. /Oh, no/ (Note: Both of them are thinking this.) Sakura jumped to her feet and blushed. "Uh…let's work on my taijutsu, okay?" Sasuke blushed. /My first kiss! Argh! What to do? And why the stabbing pain/ Sasuke got up really slowly. Sakura noticed that he was in pain. "Are you okay, Sasuke-san?" Sasuke slumped and started to fall slowly towards the ground again. "Sasuke!" Then everything went black."

* * *

Tenten and Hinata are standing in the garden of the Hyuga mansion. They were sitting on a stone bench talking like old friends. Tenten sighed. Hinata stared at her with admiration. /Tenten-san is so beautiful when she sighs. I wish that I can be that pretty. / Hinata sighed. Tenten looked at her. "What's the matter?" Hinata shook her head. "O-oh. Nothing." Tenten looked off towards the sun. 

"You are so lucky. To live in the same house and be related to Neji." Hinata sighed, slightly heavier. "N-no, not really. I-it can be a nuisance. I can feel his anger towards me everyday. I mean, we use to play and have fun like every little kid back then, but that was before that ridiculous curse thing. B-before my only uncle died." Tenten placed her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "I am so sorry. I didn't realize that Neji can be so cold to someone he use to think as a very beautiful girl." "H-huh?" Hinata stared at Tenten with a surprised look.

"Before we graduated from the academy, he would talk about how pretty you were and how he wished he was allowed to date you. Neji was young back then but he was pretty serious when it comes to love. But after his father died, he came to me and said that he hated the whole main branch, no matter what." Hinata felt hurt. She started to fiddle with her thumbs.

"I guess it is my fault. I-if we weren't cousins, his did would still be alive and he would probably be part of the main branch, too. W-what I mean is that the curse of the Caged Bird is really not real. It is a symbol to tell the difference between the important and less important." Tenten squeezed her shoulders with comfort. "You are totally wrong. Neji thinks that you are still beautiful. I think that he is still in love with you. He doesn't admit but I can see it in his eyes. Call it woman's instinct." Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"T-that can't be true." Tenten laughed. "Better believe it. I am not into him anymore. I think that his isn't my type. More like my best friend." Tenten smiled at Hinata. "You should somehow catch his eye. Go for it, girlfriend!" Hinata giggled.

Suddenly one of the family members ran up the Tenten and Hinata. /Oh, no. It's Kimishi-san. It must be an important message from the family committee. / He ran up to Hinata and kneeled down. "Y-you be at ease." He stood up with a sad look on his face. Tenten looked at him. "You can go ahead and tell Hinata and message."

"Yes, ma'am. Hinata-san, the committee agreed that you become the head of the Hyuga family due to the sickness of the current head of the family." Hinata felted like the whole world now depended on her. "W-what about father? He will be back from the Village hidden-in-the-sand. Maybe he is more mature for the head of the family." Tenten nodded, but from the sad, depressed from him, she was wrong.

Suddenly Neji entered just in time to hear what Kimishi had to say. "I am sorry but…your father has been assassinated about 2 days ago on the way to the Village by the Black Blood." Tenten, Neji, and Hinata gasped. /I am pretty sure that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura has a mission to kill the group of serial killers called the Black Blood/ (Note: All three of them are thinking this.)

Hinata fainted and landed on the soft grass. "Hinata!" Tenten bent down to inspect her while Kimishi panic. "Kimishi-san! You should carry her to her bedroom and call a doctor. I recommend a nurse by the name of Sara. My mother." "Yes, ma'am."

Kimishi picked Hinata up and ran towards the mansion. Tenten turned to look at Neji with sorrow, but narrow eyes. "Did you hear every before Kimishi was even here?" Neji shook his head. "No, but did everything he said was true?" Tenten sat down and started to cry. Neji just stared at her. "H-hey! Don't cry!" Neji sat next to her and hugged her. (I, personally, think that Neji isn't that kind of person but let's just say that he is a good enough friend to do that.) Tenten continued to cry. "Hinata was so scared. I felt her depression. I…I…I don't what to do, Neji." Neji sighed.

"I know, I know. I have experienced something like that, too. But my hatred towards her is overwhelming. I can't change the past." Tenten glared at him. Neji let go of her. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Tenten glared at him and sighed. "You are so dense. You can make the future. You can just forget the past. You probably don't know this, but Hinata thinks of you as a beloved cousin. No matter how much hatred you shoot at her, she has wished to befriend with you! How can you not see it? Even I can see that you are in love with her!"

Tenten gasped at the words that flew out of her mouth. Neji felt like he was stabbed. Tenten stared at the ground. "I am sorry for shouting at you. I don't know what came over me." Neji smiled at her.

He laid his head on her lap and laid his body across the bench. "Don't worry. I deserved it. I knew that this would happen. I knew that I would have to face the truth someday." Tenten smiled at him. "Now, you just need to ask her out." Neji pouted. "One, she is my cousin. Isn't that illegal?" "Nope." Neji was surprised. "Really?" "Yeah." Neji sighed.

"Okay. Two, she probably hate my guts." Tenten rolled her eyes. /I just told you that she thinks of you as a beloved cousin, loser. / "And three, if my guts can get the courage to ask her." Tenten grinned. "Relax. I will help you." Neji sat up. "Really!" Tenten nodded and smiled. /Neji looks like a happy little kid. / "Totally!" Neji leaned forward and kissed her.

Tenten was frozen stiff and shocked. After 10 seconds, he drew back and grinned. "My thanks for being there for me." Tenten smiled and punched him lightly. "You stole my first kiss!" Neji laughed and mocked an old man being afraid.

"B-but it was my first kiss, too. No harm done." Tenten hit his head. "Ow! And that was for?" Tenten stood up and grinned. "You are going to need kissing lessons!" "Hey!" Neji started to run after her as she mocked him even more.

* * *

/Where am I? Am I dead/ Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. "Sasuke! You are awake!" Sasuke looked at Sakura. His head was on her lap and he felt that there is a cold, wet rag on his forehead. "Sakura. What happen?" 

Sakura helped him sit up. Then Sasuke felted the stabbing pain come back. He groaned. "You fainted with a nasty wound. I was able to make the bleeding stop but I don't have any bandages or ointment to warp it up." Sasuke looked at his side.

His shirt was half red from the blood. "I think I can stand up." Sasuke slowly wobbled to his feet, with Sakura's help. "Are you going to be okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry about me. My home isn't too far from here." Sakura nodded. "Can I go head stop this lesson? I have to meet up with a friend." "Sure. Go ahead and go.

Sakura bowed to him and ran off. Sasuke sighed. /I am so dead. I have no bandages at home. Why don't you go ask her? Out of the question! It can really strengthen her relationship with her. When I say no, I mean it! This is really stupid for me to argue with my own mind. / Sasuke slowly walked towards the hospital. Then he noticed that Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were talking.

"Good evening, Kakashi-sensei. You too, Iruka-sensei." "Hey." Kakashi pointed at his shirt. "What happened?" Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. I was helping Sakura with her training with I suddenly felt a stabbing pain. I think one of her kunai cut me. I am okay." Kakashi and nodded. "Okay. See you later. Remember, tomorrow is your off day. Enjoy!" "Bye, Sasuke"

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei. Bye, Iruka-sensei." Sasuke started to walk towards home when he realized something. /I don't know how to do this kind of first-aid stuff. / Sasuke sighed. He walked past the academy playground and noticed that there were some people over there. As soon as he got close, he ran to hide behind a tree. /It's Sakura and Ino! I am now dead meat if they catch me. /

Sasuke listened. /I know that this is bad I can't help it. I am really here to ask Sakura to help me with my wound. / Ino sighed. "Guess what? Shikamaru asked me out." Sakura gasped. "Really? For real? Get out!" Ino laughed. "It's the truth." Sakura squealed and hugged Ino. "You lucky pig…err…dog!" Ino laughed and sighed. "What about you? Have you gone far with Sasuke?"

Sakura sat down on the swing and sighed. "No. To tell the truth, I gave up on him. I think he is so stubborn, I have been trying to catch his eye for years. Sometimes, it's time to stop." Ino glared at her and got mad are her. "Oh, so now we are quitters? Look, he is a guy. Guys take forever to mature and realize their love. Look at Naruto. His only love is ramen and becoming the Hokage. Really. I bet that Sasuke is actually falling for you."

Sakura looked at Ino with admiration. "Really? You think so?" Ino patted her back. "Positively. Just suck it up and shout it out." Ino looked at her watch. "Whoa! I am going to be late. Look, I will see you tomorrow at the party I told you about." Sakura nodded and waved at her. "Bye!" Ino walked towards the gate when she heard someone trying to hide in the tree.

She grabbed the person and gently pushed him into the tree. It was Sasuke. Ino putted him down and glared at him. "Did you hear everything?" Sasuke nodded. "I was looking for Sakura to help me with a little problem." Ino turned and started to walk away when Sasuke stopped her. "What? I am going to be late for something." Sasuke got really red.

"I am in love with Sakura. Help me." Ino giggled. "I knew it. Just go for it. Bye." Ino ran off before Sasuke can ask her anymore. /Ino is so weird. I am glad that she is not my type. / Sasuke slowly walked up to Sakura. She was singing so beautifully that he stopped to listen.

"Listen to your heart, when he calling for you.

Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,

I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,

But listen to you heart, before he tells you good-bye."

Sasuke saw that Sakura was crying. /She really does love me. She has been there with me. I was cold to her this whole time. / Sasuke stepped on a pebble, making Sakura fly up and strike a fighting stance. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura blushed and wiped her tears. "It's not what you think." Sasuke sighed. "I was wondering if you can help me with my wound. I kind of suck at this."

Sakura smiled. "Sure. Just lead me to your house. I will dress it and go home right away." Sasuke blushed. "Actually, I think it would be best if you stay for the night just in case the wound doesn't make me bleed to death during the night." Sakura blushed.

"O-oh. Let's stop by my place so that I can pick up some first-aid things." Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry about me. Go get your stuff. I will wait here." Sakura smiled and ran off. "I'll be back." Sasuke waved at her and sighed. /I just hope that I am doing the right time. /

Neji sat in Hinata's room. He stared out of her window at the moon. /I guess that I am pretty cruel to her. /

* * *

_Flashback: "Hinata-chan!" "Onii-chan! Did you come to play?" The young Neji nodded. "Yes. We are cousins. Come on, I brought my ball." The young Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Brother Neji. You make me happy." Neji laughed. "Maybe we can get married!" "Married? What is married?" Neji laughed patted her head. "It is when you live with the person you love forever." Hinata grinned. "Are we married?" Neji laughed. "No, silly. We should be in the future. Now remember, wait for me. Don't go running off with strange boys." Hinata gasped. "What if you end up hating me?" Neji laughed. " You're too cute to hate." Hinata hugged Neji. "Onii-chan. I love you. You are the best." Neji laughed and handed her the red ball. "Come on, kick the ball." End of Flashback.

* * *

_

Hinata started to stir. Neji stroked her hair. /I can't believe that I was like that. And I can't believe that she doesn't remember that day. / Neji stopped. /That was the day before I got the curse, too. / Hinata woke up. "Hmmm. Where am I?" Neji looked at her. "In your room." Hinata bolted up and gasped. "B-brother Neji! W-why are you here?" Neji looked towards the ground. "I wanted to tell you something.

Neji took her hand in his hand. "I am sorry for being hard on you. I guess that falsely blamed you for the misery in my life. Forgive me." Neji stood up right away and walked towards the door. "Wait!" Hinata got out of bed ran up to him to stop him. He turned around looked at her. "Huh? Hey! Don't cry!" Hinata was crying. "I am so happy that you have forgiven me. I will make the stupid curse no more now that I am the head of the house. I promise." Hinata continued to cry. Neji hugged her and coo at her. "Shh. Don't cry. Beautiful ladies are not supposed to cry."

Hinata cried on Neji. Suddenly she stopped and slumped against him. Neji looked at her. "She fell asleep. Who cries themselves to sleep?" Neji carried her to her bed laid her down. He stepped back saw moonshine on her pale, soft skin. "Sweet dreams, Hinata-chan." Then he left the room. As soon as he got to his bedroom hall, Akira popped out of nowhere.

"Neji-san! You are here! I have been waiting for you." Neji went into his room with Akira following him. "I can't. It is almost time to sleep." Akira sat down. "I was wondering if you can talk to me for a moment." Neji sighed and sat next to him. "Okay, what's wrong?" Akira looked at Neji. "I think I remember you telling me about some old friends that you ran into today before you came home. Tell me, about them and how you knew them." Neji laughed and pat his head.

"Yeah, I meet some old friends. We go way back." "How far?" Before I turned 8, I meet some guys outside the academy being teased by older kids. I ran up and helped them. They thanked me. Their names were…Nozomu and Oboro. They were strange fellows. Now they are still the same but different." Akira was confused. "Huh?" Neji laughed.

"What I mean is that their personality hasn't change but they look different. Nozomu has blond hair so he definitely different. He is one can do lightning jutsus." "Wow! Really?" "Well, sort of. See, he has electric powers, which give him an advantage. It means that he doesn't need to use up any of his charka." "Wow! I wish I can do that." Neji chuckled. "And Oboro is a fox demon." Akira bolted up.

"Whoa! Really? Impossible!" Neji pulled Akira down. "He does look normal but he can transform into a fox demon. He looks a normal person with brown hair with glasses." Akira yawned. "I'm sleepy. I think I will go to bed. Night." "Good night." Akira walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Wow! That took a lot of thinking up! I am so tired. Just send in the reviews and I will write up the next chapter. 

Me: "I am finally done with Chapter 3!"

Sakura: "Yes! Awesome."

Me: "Thanks!"

Sasuke: "…"

Naruto: "Why are you so quiet, Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Buzz off."

Sakura: "Don't be mean."

Me: "Ditto"

Sasuke: "I am just flabbergasted that I would let Sakura sleep at my home."

BAM! SLAM! Thump Thump Thump. (Sasuke falling down the stairs, fainted.)

Naruto: "Since when did we have stairs?"

Sakura bushed dust off of her hands: "Since now."

Me sweating: "Now, don't go killing one of the characters."

Sakura glared at me: "He isn't dead."

Me: "Er…Hurry up and send the reviews in before Sakura kills me!"


	4. Sasuke's house

Sasuke's life

* * *

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, TenTen, Neji, Gaara, etc. Last time, Sasuke asked Sakura to help him take care of a wound when he ends up asking her to sleepover at his home.

In Chapter 1, it was Sakura who asked Sasuke to help her train! Not the other way around!

/Text/ - Chracter's thoughts

**/Text/** - Inner voice

(Text) - Author's note

* * *

Chapter 4: Sasuke's House

/Wow! Sasuke's house is the total opposite of what I expected. / Sakura was amazed about the place. It was huge, beautiful, and the garden was magical. Sakura ran up to the stream that ran though Sasuke's front yard.

"Wow! The water is so clean!" Sakura set her bags down and dipped her hand in the stream. Sasuke watched her drink some water. "Erm...I have some water in the house. Are you hungry or something?" Sakura stood up. She nodded her head and walked towards the front door.

"I am kind of hungry. Can you cook something up? Or should I do the cooking?" Sasuke had a flashback of burnt ramen. "Err...sure. I can whip something up." Sasuke unlocked the door. Sakura was breathetaken.

The inside was tidy and big. It was a one story home. The living room was dark blue. It had a table in the middle for eating. The kitchen was a cream color. Tiny, yet the fridge was filled with food.

/Maybe Sasuke-kun eats out all the time. Let's just hope that dinner is good. / Sasuke set his stuff down. "What do you want for dinner? Rice with chicken? Or ramen?" Sakura decided to tease Sasuke.

"But I don't want to wait for the ramen to cook for 3 minutes!" Sasuke started to sweat. "Or not?" Sakura laughed. "No, rice with chicken sound good. I will just get some stuff for that wound." Sakura got out some bandages and ointment out.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "Let's see. I have some leftover rice. I can heat that up. And the chicken is in the fridge. Maybe I can use the stove to cook it. Yeah, sounds easy." A few minutes later, the chicken caught on fire and the salt shaker broke, so Sasuke ended up with salty rice.

Sakura ran into the Kitchen. "Sasuke-kun! Are you okay? I can smell some smoke and..." Sakura saw the burning chicken and the salt shaker in the bowl of rice. She started to laugh. "HAHAHA! You can't cook can you!"

Sasuke blushed. "It's not my fault. Look, ramen is okay, right?" "Eww. Look, I'll cook. But you have to not look. So just go occupy yourself somehow for 15 minutes." Sakura pushed Sasuke out and closed the doors. "What's with her?" Sasuke sat on the floor and turned on the television. He watched some ninjas fight when he heard the doors opening.

He turned around and saw a tray full of delicious food. Even the aroma was delightful. "Wow. You cooked all of that?" "Don't get too impressed. It was a rush." They started to eat.

"Wow. How do you cook so well when you're always training?" "Well, nobody lives with me so my hobby at home is cooking. I have to cook somethine. I hate eating ramen." Sasuke nibbled on some chicken. "So...you live alone. Where are your parents?" "Oh! They live somewhere but they still watch over me." "Oh."

After eating for some minutes, Sakura stood up. "Let's go to your room and fix the wound of yours. I also need a bathroom and bedroom. I am sure that there are plenty of rooms here." Sasuke and Sakura cleared the table and Sasuke leaded them to his room. "Uwah! You room is so..." "So what?" "Different."

His seaweed green, bedroom was tidy and small. His bathroom was tidy, too. Sasuke rolled his eyes. /Sheesh. It is just a room. / Sasuke grabbed the medicine box and gave it to Sakura. "Here. You you will be needing these." Sakura sat down on the black bed and opened the bow and examined Sauke.

"Sasuke, you need to take your shirt off." "What?" Sasuke blushed. /Take my shirt off? **She wants you.** Shut up/ "You are joking, right?" Sakura looked at him and laughed. "I'm not going to doing anything to you. It is just that you shirt will get really dirty with all of that blood if you keep that on. And it is the only way to dress your wound or you can get infections." "Oh. Sasuke stopped blushing. "Okay."

**/Success! I get to see Sasuke-kun shirtless! Beat that Ino-pig/ **Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that he had a tone body. **/Such a tan, muscular body. / **Sakura blushed and turned around to not see Sasuke and busied herself by taking off her headband protecter.

/She is taking her headband protector off. I should too. / Sakura heard a clunk, turned around and saw Sasuke putting his headband protector on the table and sat down next to Sakura.

"I'm ready." "Okay. Go sit in the very middle of you bed and raise your arms above your head." "Why?" asked Sasuke while raising his arms above his head. "So that I can get a clear view of this cut."

/Sakura cleans the wound with such gentle, soft hands. Argh! What am I thinking! / Sasuke just noticed that Sakura was about to tape it up when she stopped. Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sakura blushed and said, "I might end up hugging you while taping your cut." **/Yes! Perfect time for a hug/ **(Note to everyone: Both Sasuke and Sakura are thinking this.) "I don't mind. Just don't hurt the wound."

Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked. While Sakura taped Sasuke's wound up, he tried not to hug her back. Suddenly there was thunder and lightning. Sakura screamed and ended up knocking Sasuke down and landing on top of him.

"Ack! S-Sakura!" Sasuke felt Sakura's body suddenly on top of his and they ended up falling on the bed in that position. The electricity went off and the only thing shining was the moonlight thourgh Sasuke's bedroom window.

/Gack! What should I do? Think Sakura girl/ Sasuke noticed that Sakura had such a soft, fragile body. /No! Don't even think about it/ Sasuke was having a mind war when his feelings won and he hugged Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked at Sasuke in the eyes and saw something she never seen before. /Sasuke-kun is looking at me with love. / She felt his hand push her head closer to his and slipped his other arm around her waist. As their lips met, Sasuke's tongue took control.

/Ino was right. I have got to tell Sakura the truth, and I was right. I love Sakura. / Sakura broke apart and looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't stop." "I won't." They continued to kiss, ignoring the fact that it was raining hard.

Outside of Sasuke's window in the rain was a mysterious stranger watching Sasuke and Sakura. "There's my bait."

* * *

Note to all of my readers, they go THAT far. She just wanted him to not stop kissing. Sheesh! The youth these days!

Sakura: Hey!

Me: Sorry

Naruto: That doesn't count me! Cause I am mature!

(Everyone totally ignored him.)

Kakashi: I guess in your ninja way

Sasuke: If bragging and eating ramen all the time is mature

Naruto: Sasuke!

Kakashi: Self-control, Naruto.

Naruto: But you just sit there and read that perverted book.

Kakahi blushed while reading the book: You can learn something from this.

Sasuke: ...no comment.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei! You are disgusting!

Me: HAHAHAHA!

Sakura: It's not funny!

Sasuke: OUr author is retarded.

BAM! Sasuke is knock out of cold by moi.

Me: Naruto. Should we feel him to the sharks

Naruto: Sharks?

Sakura: **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**

EEP! SEND IT THOSE REVIEWS PLEASE!

-Animesempaigirl


	5. Old friends

Sasuke's life

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, TenTen, Neji, Gaara, etc. Last time, Sasuke asked Sakura to help him take care of a wound when he ends up asking her to sleepover at his home.

_**In Chapter 1, it was Sakura who asked Sasuke to help her train! Not the other way around!**_

/Text/ - Chracter's thoughts

**/Text/** - Inner voice

(Text) - Author's note

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Old Friends

Chirp Chirp.

Sakura heard birds. /I had a wonderful dream last night. / She didn't feel like getting up. She felt someone shake her. "5 more minutes, mom." She heard a chuckle. "Dad? Did mom and you come back for me?" She felt a kiss on her cheek.

"You're funny, Sakura-chan." Sasuke smiled and sat next to her. "Daddy? Your voice sounds different." Sasuke laughed. "Wake up, silly." Sakura opened her eyes and saw a glowing Saske.

She sat up really fast. "S-S-S-Sasuke-kun!"Morning, Sakura-chan!" Sasue kissed her again on the cheek. Sakura widen her eyes. "So, my dream was true." Sasuke laughed and leaned forward to touch forehead to forehead.

"So, you forgot about last night." Sakura was shocked. "I...I...I..." She started to cry. Sasuke was surprised about her reaction. "What's wrong?" Sasuke pulled her closer to him and hugged her. "It's okay. It's okay."

Sakura cried on his shoulder and hugged him back. "Baka. Baka, baka, baka." Sasuke felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. He pulled away and looked at Sakura straight in the eyes. "Why am I stupid?"

She smiled. "What took you so long?" She leaned and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke slipped his hand into her pink hair and his other hand on her thin waist. Sakura placed her hands in Sasuke's head.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt liike he was being watched. He broke away and stared at the window. Sakura looked and gasped. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro was watching them from the tree limbs.

Gaara had the usual creepy look and Temari was giggling while Kankuro was holding up a camera. Sakura blushed and busied herslef to putting on her headband protector and a clean outfit. Sasuke sighed and opened the window.

/Great! People will start rumors. / "What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke glared at them. Gara and his older siblings are friends now. Gaara was wearing ablack t-shirt with khaki shorts. Temari was wearing a pink t-shirt with a black skirt. Kankuro was wearing his normal outfit with the painted face and all.

"Thought we can drop by and boy, I got a great picture." Kankuro laughed while swinging the camera back and forth. Temari laughed. "Don't worry. We are friends now. Isn't that right, Gaara?" Gaara grunted. /The thought of Gaara having friends is new but Gaara is much nicer now. Even though he doesn't show it , Kankuro told himself.

Gaara asked, "Can we just get in?" "Sure." Sasuke opened the window wider and the 3 sand ninjas jumped in. Kankuro was amazed. "I didn't know you like green." Sasuke turned around and put on his headband protector and searched for a shirt. "Don't get too comfortable in my room."

Temari smiled. "I didn't know you had a tone body." Sasuke blushed. "I work out." Sasuke grinned and heard Sakura walk in. "Here is your shirt, Sasuke. Nice and clean. But we need to clean that wound again."

The 3 sand ninjas just noticed that Sasuke was wrapped up. Gaara asked, "What happened?" Gaara leaned down and looked at the wound. "Now, now, brother. It's rude to look at other people's wounds." Gaara glared at Temari and looked at it. "It looks like you got cut by a sword or something. Training?" Gaara stood up and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I was helping Sakura-chan training." Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was cleaning his wound. After she was done, Sasuke kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks." Sakura blushed. "Breakfast is ready. You guys should join us. I made plenty for everyone." Temari and Kankuro agreed. As Sasuke put on his shirt, Gaara glared at him.

Temari shook Gaara. "Gaara. Come on, we are having breakfast with them." Gaara blinked and walked to the the kitchen and grabbed a chair next to Sakura. Sasuke sat on the other side of Sakura while Temari sat next to him and Kankuro sat next to Gaara.

/Gaara is tense and I geuss Kankuro can tell. Maybe that is why he sat next to Gaara. / "Enjoy. Out meal consists of all finger food. We have onigiri, rice, chicken, and fruits." As Sakura told the group the menu, Sasuke was amazed at her cooking. "Wow! You found all of this in my fridge?" "Oh, be quiet and eat."

Everyone ate in such a silent gloom. As Sakura went for the last onigiri, both Gaara and Sasuke reached for the onigiri. All 3 of them ended up touching each others' hands. Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura blushed.

"You can have it, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled. "No, you have it." Gaara simply took the rice ball and popped it into his mouth. "Thanks." "Err...okay." Sasuke glared at him. /That punk ate the last onigiri. /

Kankuro laughed. "Haha. This is the first time I ever seen Gaara blush! Wow, you must have feelings for Sakura!" Gaara shot a evil look at his brother. Kankuro felt sweat drops. "Or maybe he's hungry." As Gaara licked his fingers, Sasuke's doorbell rang.

Temari jumped up. "I'll get it." Sasuke said, "I wonder why someone would send me a letter on the weekend." Sasuke sighed. "Probably Kakashi-sensei wants to tell me that we have another mission." Sakura smiled. "Don't worry about it. We will find out soon." Sakura grabbed his hand and smiled.

Sasuke smiled back but he felt Gaara's cold eyes piercing him. "Erm..." Sasuke pushed her hands away and stood up. "I'll go clean the plates." As Sasuke cleaned the plates, Temari came back. "What took so long, Temari? Making out with the mailman?"

Temari blushed. "For your information, Kankuro. Tente was delivering these invitations to us." Temari handed out cards and Sasuke was done cleaning the dishes so he sat dow witht he card in his hand.

You're Invited to

Neji's Surprise Birthday Party/Sleepover

Hosted by

Lee and TenTen

There will be

Cake, Food, Games!

Bring a present!

Time: 7 o'clock

Place: Meet us at the academy at 5:30! Going is mandatory.

See you there!

PS Bring your sleeping bags and extra clothes!

Sasuke finished reading and looked at everyone esle. Sakura and Temari looked excited. Kankuro had a plain expression and Gaara looked like he was in for some trouble. Gaara looked up. /I don't like this feeling I am having now. /

Gaara: "Do I have to go?"

Temari: "Of course. It is mandatory."

Sakura: "Besides, it should be fun."

Temari: "Yeah! Fun!"

Gaara: "...Kankuro. Are you going?"

Kankuro: "I guess so, bro."

Gaara: "Are you going, Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "I'll be going with Sakura, right?"

Sakura: "R-right. Come one. It will be fun, Gaara."

Gaara: "...fine."

Kankuro: /He changed his mind. Foreign women must have an effect on his mind. / "All we should worry about is what in the world Neji wants for a gift."

Sasuke: "Not to mention, it is a sleepover. Seeing that we are old enough to drink (17 is the age eglible for drinking at the Leaf Vilage), we could go...you know...crazy."

Kankuro: Grin "You mean like what you and Sakura did last night?"

Sasuke: Cherry red. "We did not go THAT far!"

Sakura stood up and threw a punch at Kankuro. As Kankuro was puched, Sakura fell into Gaara's lap. Gaara's first reaction was to summon his sand to catch her but he didn't bring his gourd into the kitchen. He left it in the bedroom. So his next reaction was to catch her but in result, that sent them falling over the chair.

"Oww! You punch..." Temari was shocked and speechless like Kankuro because he didn't even finish his sentence. "Gaara..." Sasuke was shocked and worried if Gaara was going to kill Sakura. "Sakura!"

The scene was like this. Kankuro fell off his chair, Gaara and Saskura tipped over the chair and they ended up like this. Sakura on top of Gaara, them kissing. Gaara had this shocked expression and Sakura was sweating to death. They broke apart and the whole place was hushed. "Gaara, I'm am sorry." Gaara continue to stare at her while kankuro stood up, trembling.

Gaara smiled. "You're beautiful." Gaara leaned forward and tried to kiss her but a kunai came out of no where. Gaara shoved her out of the way and they were safely out of the kunai's way. Temari was shocked and angry. "Sasuke! Why did you do that?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was trembling and he looked like he was furious. Sakura stood up and walked over to him. "Sasuke? Sasuke-kun?" Gaara stood up and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to say something but it didn't come out as a full sentence.

"He...He...He..." Sakura knoew he was furious. Sakura hugged Sasuke. "S-S-Sakura?" "Sasuke. Don't worry. Remember, I am a big girl and a kunochi. I can protect myself." Sasuke returned the hug. "I'm sorry. I let my anger get a hold of me. I'll try not to do that again."

"Ahem." They looked at Temari. "I think we should forget about this and go out and buy presents and get ready for this slumber party." Everyone nodded and headed for the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 is over! Right now is 12/29/2005 when I finished this at 11:27 pm central time. Time for Neon/Evanelion (spelling?) to go on TV then Fullmetal Alchemist at midnight. Send in this reviews!


	6. Neji's party

Sasuke's life

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, TenTen, Neji, Gaara, etc. Last time, everyone got an invitation to Neji's party.

/Text/ - Chracter's thoughts

**/Text/** - Inner voice

(Text) - Author's note

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Neji's party

Sasuke was the first one at the acdemy. Them the follow came: Gaara, Tmari, kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Hianta, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Sasuke started to walk to Sakura when she arrived, but she shook her head and walked to Ino. /She is too serious about this. **Tell me about it/**

_Flashback: "Sasuke. I don't people to know that we are together, yet." "Why?" "Because it will be out serect!" End of flashback._

Everyone becam quiet when Lee arrived.

Lee: "Shh! He is coming!"

Everyone: "Who?"

Lee: "Neji!"

Tenten came with Neji blindfolded.

Neji: Tenten. What is more important than spending time training?"

Tenten: "You'll see."

/Tenten can really make my day worse sometimes. Today is the day that Hinato become the official head of the Hyuuga Main family. It sickens me. Even if I want to be happy for her. All I wanted to do was to sit in my room. /

Neji: "What was the purpose of sneaking in my room and blindfolding me?"

Tenten: "1...2...3!"

Neji's blindfold fell off and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!" Neji's eyes widen. "Tenten, you did this for me?" tenten grinned. "Of course with Lee's help. Besides, we can't let our friend forget the day of when he came into this world." Neji smiled and hugged Tenten. "Thanks." He looked at everyone. "Thanks. This means alot to me. Really. This is probably the first time I ever had a real birthday party with friends."

Hinata handed him a scroll. Neji looked at it and then back at her. "It's m-my present for y-you." Neji opened it and his eyes widen. "Hinata-sama...is this for real?" Hinata nodded. "R-read it o-o-out l-loud." Neji nodded. Everyone was curious and it was dead silent.

I, Hyuuga Hinata, declare

the Hyuuga Main house and the Hyuuga Branch house

to merge into one Hyuuga house.

I also declare the bird in the cage curse

to be lifted off of Hyuuga Neji.

After Neji stopped reading, Hinata gave him a cloth. "T-this cloth w-will be able to w-wipe the curse o-off of your f-forehead." Neji took the cloth, took off his headband protector, and wiped off the curse. Everyone cheered. "Three cheers for Neji! Hip hip HOORAY! Hip hip HOORAY! Hip hip HOORAY!"

Neji hugged Hinata. "So, where is the party going to be at?" "Yeah. I am hungry." "Shut up Choji!" Tenten laughed. "It will be at the Hyuuga lake house. Follow me!"

Everyone followed Tenten and finally saw a big, beautiful lake with a big lake house. "Wow!" naruto got so excited, that h ran to the house first. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Everyone laughed and raced into the house.

As soon as they got inside, Neji said, "Go dump your stuff in the upper bedroom and meet me in the kitchen for dinner!" "ROGER THAT!" Everyone ran upstairs and found themselves in a hallway with several rooms.

Tenten: "I have roommate assignments!"

Lee: "Did you room me with my Sakura?"

Sakura: "Please say no!"

Tenten: "No, your team are you roommates. It will be easier that way. There are some extra rooms for couples who want the rooms for them selves."

Everyone laughed. Ino's team went to the first room on the left. Hinata's team went to the first room on the right. Sakura's team went to the second room on the left. Gaara's siblings went across form Sakura's Team. And Neji's team went to the roomw next to Sakura's team. "Okay! Now that you have your room assignments, go ahead and bring sown your present for Neji and put it in the living room. Then go into the kitchen. Got it?" "YES, MA'AM!"

As they entered the kitchen, they were amazed at the food. Choji started to drool. "Who made all this? It is like food heaven!" Everyone laughed.

(Tenten) "Sakura made half of the food while Ino made the other half. This is an all-around-buffet! So go grab a plate and we will eat while opoening Neji's presents!" While everyone was watching Neji open presents, a ninja was sitting on a branch, watching tham with his eyes. "So, they are enjoying themselves. Ha. Not for long."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has got to be the shortest chapter I ever wrote. But the next several chapters are long! My hand had cramps for writing them. So please send in those reviews! And maybe I will put up the next two chapters! -Animesempaigirl


	7. Let's get this party started!

Sasuke's life

* * *

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, TenTen, Neji, Gaara, etc. Last time, everyone got invited to Neji's surprise birthday/sleepover party. And guess what game they play!

/Text/ - Chracter's thoughts

**/Text/** - Inner voice

(Text) - Author's note

* * *

Chapter 7: Let's get this party started!

Neji got a book of how to fight from Sasuke (glaring at Uchiha), a brush from Ino and Shikamaru (stared at them to see if they are insane), a DVD on the best fighting techniques from Lee (rolls his eyes), a box of ramen from Naruto (disgusted look on Neji's face), a soccer ball from the sand siblings (smiles at the sight of his favorite sport), a box of chocolates from Chouji (Neji had the T.T look), an ant farm from Shino (sweatdrop), a pair of socks frim Kiba (They are red Oo. Glares of Kiba. hates red), a novel on famous ninjas and sennins from Sakura (it can help him with his history work ), and finally, Tenten gave him a a note that said, "I will give you my present at midnight!" Neji was curious at what his present was but decided to wait.

Everyone sat around the living room of the Hyuuga's lake house...or to be exact, mansion. Chouji was chomping on the leftovers and chips with Guacamole dip (sorry for the spelling error), Naruto was bored out of his little mind, Sasuke was talking to Sakura, Ino to Shikamaru, Tenten to Lee and Neji, Kiba to Shino, Hinata to Temari and Kankurou, and Gaara was just glaring at Akamaru, who was lazily laying by the couch.

Naruto: "Let's play truth-or-dare!"

Sakura: "Yeah!"

Shikamaru: "How troublesome."

Ino: "Oh, come on, Shika. It will be fun!"

Shikamaru: "Then stop calling me Shika, Ino."

Chouji: "I rather eat!"

Ino: "Naw, you think?"

Lee: I think we should play! IT'S YOUTHFUL FOR THE SOUL! I WILL IGNITE MY YOUTH SPIRIT!"

Neji: "Shut up, Lee."

Tenten: "Good idea. Anyone got any other suggestions? No? So what should we use to spin?"

Kankurou: "How about a kunai? I have one right now! Here."

Temari: "Why did you bring your weapons?"

Kankurou: "Err...to protect my favorite little sis?"

Gaara: "Baka. She's our only sister."

Hinata: "L-let's play."

Kiba: "I wanna spin first!"

Shino: "..." (This guy never talks.)

Sasuke: "I'll sit next to Sakura."

Tenten: "I'm next to Neji!"

Naruto: "I am next to Sakura, Sasuke-teme!"

Lee: "What about me? I want to sit next to my beautiful blossom, too!" (Gai pose)

Neji: "Can I decide who gets to sit where?"

Everyone: "Sure...fine...whatever...hn." (Guess who?)

Neji: "Cool. It will be in random order. Everyone will pick a number out of this hat."

Lee: "Where did you get the hat?"

Neji: "THAT IS NOT THE CONCERN RIGHT NOW!"

And fate has decided this order. Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Lee, Temari, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankurou, and Chouji.

Kiba spun the kunai and it landed on Shino. "Shino, my man! Truth or dare?"

Everyone get really quiet. "...I have a choice. Truth or dare. Hmm...truth." Kiba looked disappointed.

"Aww, fine. Do you wear boxers or briefs?" Everyone laughed. Shino get really red. (OO There's a first.)

"That is my own personal business." "If you don't answer it, you will have to give me a foot massage. I can really go for it."

Shino looked at Kiba's big, stinky, dog-smelling feet. He got sick. "Fine its (whisper)."

"What?" "I said its (whisper)." "I can't hear you!" Kiba was enjoying this. "I SAID I WEAR BRIEFS, STUPID DOG!"

Everyone laughed really, really hard while Shino got really, really red. "Okay my turn."

Shino spun the kunai and it landed on Gaara."

"Gaara, truth or dare?" Gaara gave Shino the I-will-take-your-challenge look. "Dare." Shino smile (If you can see over the high collar shirt!)

"I dare you to show us what you got in that backpack." Gaara glared at him. "No." Shino stared back with no emotion. "Scared to show us what you have?" Naruto jumped up. "I'll get it!" Naruto ran upstairs before Gaara can protest.

Temari laughed. "You should not worry, Gaara. I remember Kankurou halping you pack your bag a few days ago to come to the fire country. Its not like Kankurou made you pack somethin weird, right? Right?"

Gaara closed his eyes and Kankurou twiddled with his thumbs, Hinata-style. Naruto came running down with Gaara's black bag at hand. "It is easy to find your bag. It is the only black bag withe the Sand symbol on it." Naruto gave it to Shino and he opened it. Shino dumped the bag's contents out. gaara continued to close his eyes and bow his head while Kankurou looked in the other direction.

Chouji laughed. Temari got red with angry and held up the book that fell out. "You guys brough Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3 with you!" Everyone laughed really, really, hard. Naruto and Kiba fell over, literally howlinf with tears coming down their faces. Sasuke and Neji had a smudged look and the girls were laughing and were scared. Kankuri leaned to Gaara. "Do you want to start running, brother?" Gaara opened his eyes. "No! Brother. Calm down. Sister. Chill." Naruto rolled around. "You read that stuff!" Gaara spun the kunai, ignoring him and it landed on Ino.

"Truth or Dare?" "Dare. Come on. Bring me the best you got. Gaara smirked. "I dare you to french Shikamaru." ino grinned. Shikamaru turned red. "Why? This too bothersome for me. I always end up in this kind of troublesome problems!" Everyone laughed. Naruto looked at Ino. "Why are you grinning? It is not like and him are going out." Everyone stared at him in awe.

Sakura: "Naruto is such a dope."

Sauke: "Ditto."

Naruto: "Sasuke-teme, I'm going to kill you!"

Neji grabs Naruto: "On my birthday, I wish you not to fight."

Naruto: Steam "Fine. You got lucky, Sasuke-teme."

Chouji: "Ino kissing Shikamaru? Ha ha ha!"

Lee: "Fireworks! Sakura! When in Rome, do what the Romans do!"

Sakura: "Uh...NO!"

Hinata: "O-oh dear."

Kiba: "I am going to die from laughter."

Shino: "Go ahead and do so. It will save me the effort."

Kiba: "SHINO!"

Ino: "Is anyone going to watch?"

Shikamaru: "Please! Spare me!"

Ino: "Oh, quit whining!"

Ino leaned towards him and frenched with Shikamaru. Everyone got really quiet and Shika looked like he was enjying it. Gaara stood up and everyone looked at him. Even Ino broke away to look. Temari was worried. "What's the matter?" Gaara glared at everyone. "Nothing." He sat down. "My turn!" Ino spun the kunai and it landed on Tenten. "Truth or dare?" "Truth."

Ino: "What color bra are you wearing?"

Tenten: "Do you really need to know?"

Neji blushing madly: "Don't do it, Tenten!"

Hinata: "D-don't, Tenten-chan."

Kankurou: "...no comments."

Naruto: "Hahaha!"

Sasuke: "This is almost as bad as Shino wearing briefs."

Shino: "Shut up, pretty-boy!"

Kiba: "This is like a comedy show!"

Shikamaru: "Oh, brother."

Lee: "No! Don't do it!"

Sakura: "What is wrong with a bra?"

Lee: "Your bra is not wrong."

Sasuke: "Get away from her, pervert!"

Ino: "Everyone, SHUT UP! Tenten-chan. Answer it."

Tenten: "What if I am not wearing one?"

Everyone got really, reallly quiet. Neji got mega red and looked away. Gaara glared at her while Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura laughed. "Just kidding! It is black." Naruto was shocked, "She actually told us." Tenten spun the kunai and it landed on Kankurou. "Truth or dare?" "Dare!" Tenten grinned. "I dare you to strip tease!" "WHAT?" Everyone laughed. Tenten grinned. "Either that or you sleep with Gaara." Kankur looked at Gaara and Gaara gave him the don't-you-dare-do-that-or-esle-I'll-kill-you look. Kankuroo shuddered and stood up. "Fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That is all you see." Kankurou pulled his white boxers on with a big, super dark red bush that would make Gaara's hair envy the color and put on the rest of his clothes. All the guys were scarred and the girls didn't even look so they are okay. Temari had a oh-my-gosh look and Gaara was mega pale. Kankurou spun the kunai and it landed on Sasuke. "Truth-or-dare." "Dare." Kankurou whipered to Gaara and Gaara nodded. "What's going on?" "I really don't know how romantic you are, besides that picture I took, but that that doesn't matter. I dare you to pretend to prepose to Neji!" Sasuke glared at him and walked to Neji. Everyone pushed Neji to stand and Sasuke got on one knee. "Neji, ever since I set eyes on you, I couldn't think of anyone esle but you. Your beautiful eyes were as soft as the moon and your skin is as soft as silk." Sasuke took Neji's hand and untied his hair. "Your love is like a fireplace, warming me up on cold nights." Sasuke leaned towards neji. "Don't you dare-" Sasuke kissed him on the cheek. "-kiss me?" "Will you marry me?" Sasuke sat back down and Neji blushed and tied his hair back to it's usual. Kankurou was shocked. "You can get the psycho ninja actor's award! Haha!" Gaara looked at him and asked, "Is there such thing as that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "My turn." Sasuke spun the kunai and it landed on Lee.

Sasuke: "Truth or dare."

Lee: "Dare! My youthful spirit will never back down! I will burn brighter than the sun!"

Sasuke: "Yeah...whatever. I dare you to go to Kakashi-sensei's house and steal his Icha Icha Paradise."

Lee: "WHAT! He will kill me if he captures me!"

Sasuke: "For god's sake, YOUR A NINJA! Here is some advice. SNEAK DOBE!"

Lee: "Fine. I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I WILL PROVE HOW YOUTHFUL I AM FOR GAI-SENSEI!"

Sasuke: "Just go before you give me a migrane!"

Lee entered Kakashi's house and found the book. /Better get out of here before I.../ The door knob turned and Kakashi entered with Anko right besides him. Lee paniced and hid the book behind his back. "Eh! Where are you doing here, Lee?" Lee was sweating. "I was...erm...going to...ask you...if you want...to play ...err...some games with us?" Kakashi shooked his head. "Nah. I got plans with Anko-chan." Lee looked at Anko and gulped. Anko was glaring at him. "Get out of here." Growled Anko. Lee sqeaked. "Yes, Ma'am!" Lee ran out of the apartment and arrived at Neji's lake house. "Did you get caught?" "Nah! I almost got caught but here! I have the book!" He laid it in the middle of the group. Everyone looked at it.

Naruto: "Maybe we should read it!"

All the girls bonked him in the head. Naruto had lots of bumps and bruises on his head.

Sasuke: "Dobe."

Gaara: "Can we just burn it?"

Temari: "I would expect Kankurou to start reading it!"

Kankurou: "I am going to ignore that, Temari."

Lee: "What if Kakashi-sensei found out about it? He would definitely kill us!"

Neji: "Just throw it some where and we will give it back to hiim later."

Lee threw the book behind the couch and spun the kunai. It landed on Sakura. "Truth or dare." "Truth." "Who do you love the most?" Sakura thought about this. "Sasuke-kun." Lee's face fell and he started to cry. "Wah! Sakura-chan doesn't love me! Wah!" Lee ran upstairs, crying as he ran. Everyone knew this would happen. Sakura started to feel sorry for Lee.

Sakura: "Maybe I went too far."

Neji: "Actually, Lee is too dense to see that you are not interested in him."

Tenten: "Neji, that was harsh."

Sasuke: "No pain, no gain. I am sure that there is a girl out there, waiting just for him."

Sakura: "You know, your right."

Sasuke: "I have always been right."

Sakura: "Okay, now you're pushing it."

Sakura spun the kunai and it landed on Temari.

Sakura: "Truth or dare."

Temari: "I am not a quitter. Dare me, baby!"

Sakura: "I dare you to lapdance on Gaara."

Kiba: "Uh oh. I smell trouble."

Kankurou: "Nah, you think, dog boy?"

Temari: "Hell, no!"

Sasuke: "This probably beats Shino's briefs!"

Shino: "You really shouldn't run that mouth of yours."

Sakura: "Either that or else you kiss Kankurou on the lips!"

Kankurou: "I choose the lapdance!"

Gaara: "Don't make me..."

Temari: "I have choice ya! So pay attention!"

Temari walked over to Kankurou and bent down. Kankurou blushed and studdered. "Temari! Why me! You should really not-" Kankurou was cut off by Temari's lips pressing against his. His eyes became as wide as dish plates. Everyone had their mouths touching the ground and Gaara was surprised and didn't show much of it. After 5 seconds, Teamri broke apart and grinned at Sakura. "If I remember correcting, I use to kiss Kankurou all the time when he was a cute, little boy." Kankurou (who was blushing madly for who know what) studdered and tried to creak a wise one. "What am I not cute now?" Temari glared at him. "Do you really answer that question?" Temari went for her fan. Kankurou grew pale and shrunk. "No, ma'am." "Good." Temari sat down and spun the kuani. It landed on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: "How troublesome."

Temari: "Truth or dare."

Shikamaru: "Truth. It is too troublesome to do a dare."

Temari: "Yeah...right. What is your deepest, darkest serect?"

Shikamaru: "It is too troublesome to think right now."

Ino: "Aww, Shika. Just answer it."

Shikamaru: "Fine. My serect eh?"

Chouji: "Duh."

Naruto: "This is TOO awesome!"

Sakura: "How?"

Tenten: "Naruto is saying that he can use the info to blackmail Shikamaru."

Sasuke: "Nice."

Temari: "Shikamaru. Answer it!"

Shikamaru: "Fine. I like women with big breasts."

Everyone just went GAK with this confession. Ino had a very scary face on and Shikamaru panic. "I-I-Ino?" "You like BIG BOOBS?" Ino beat the guts out of Shikamaru. Ino dusted the imaginary dust off of his hands. Everyone silented thanked fate for not pairing them up with Ino.

Sakura: "I wouldn't be surprised if he like Tsunade-sensei."

Naruto: "And you said I was a pervert."

Sasuke: "You are. Besides, Jiraiya-sennin."

Ino: "I will spin for Shika!"

Ino spun the kunai and it landed at Chouji (finally!)

Ino: "Truth of dare."

Chouji: "Munch munch. Thair!"

Ino: "Excuse me?"

Chouji: "Shallow. Sorry. I said dare."

Ino: "I dare you to show us your boxers!"

Kiba: "How do you know if it is boxers under his pants?"

Naruto: "It is probably the only thing that can fit under though pants."

Chouji: "NARUTO! I am pleasantly plump!"

Sasuke: "It still wouldn't beat Shino and his briefs! Ha!"

Shino stood up and started to run towards Sasuke, while drawing out a kunai. "Die, pretty-buy!" "Sasuke!" "I won't die, bug man.!" Shino thrusted his kunai at sasuke. Kiba was shocked at Shino's sudden temper. "Shino! NO!" All the girls screamed and suddenly both Sasuke and Shino didn't see anything but blood. "W-what!" Shino was shocked to who it was he stabbed. Ino fainted and Chouji ran into the bathroom to hurl out all that chips and dinned he ate. neji was able to recover to his senses and shouted the name of the person who got stabbed. **"HINATA-SAMA!"**

* * *

Not alot of fluff but a whole lot of laughs! In my opinion, at least. Any who, my birthday is was this wednesday, January 18! On January 16, I treated myself to some gifts and I went to the mall and bought Shojo Beat issue 2 of 2006, Ultra maniac 3 (someone will buy 4 for a gift), and Fullmetal Alchemist 5.

Naruto: "Sheesh! You must have alot of money."

Sasuke: "Dobe. You are just poor."

Sakura: "I agree."

Naruto: "Hey! Sasuke-teme!

Neji: "You can't deny the truth, Naruto-san."

Tenten: "No da!"

Shino: "..." (This guy really needs to talk.)

Kiba: "At least I make money."

Shikamaru: "How? I think working is too troublesome."

Kiba: "I help my big sister out. She is a doctor for animals!"

Hinata: "Um...Kiba."

Kiba: "Hmm?"

Hinata: "T-that is a v-v-vetinarian." (Sorry for the spelling.)

Shino: "...Dobe."

Me: "I agree."

Kiba: "Hey! Naruto is a bigger dobe that me!"

Naruto: "Hey! I am not! Prove it!"

Kiba pointed at Naruto's pants. He looked down and saw that his fly was undone.

Me: "Uh...XYZ?"

Naruto blushed and ran out of the room.

Sasuke: "Dobe."

Chouji: "Munch crunch!"

Sakura: "Naruto can be so..."

Ino: "Idiotic. I agree."

Lee: "WITH NARUTO, OUR YOUTHNESS WILL BE IGNITED AND WE WILL ALL BURN BRIGHTER THEN THE SUN!

Gai: "THAT'S RIGHT LEE!"

Lee: "Gai-sensei!"

Gai: "Lee!"

Lee: "Gai-sensei!"

Gai: "Lee!"

They hugged with tears coming down and everyone sweatdropped.

Kakashi: "Here we go again." Reads Icha Icha Paradise.

Send in those reviews. I will post in my newest story call 'Normal High School Life?' and it is kind of different from the high school stories I have read so far. I can garente that. Again, sorry for all the grammer errors! Gomen Gomen! Simimase! Again grammer error. GOMEN!


	8. Is the doctor in the house?

Sasuke's life

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, etc. Last time, Sasuke continued to taunt Shino about his…erm…underwear and Shino lost his temper and attempted to stab Sasuke. He ended stabbing a totally different person. If you know to know, then just read the last chapter!

omgitzkye: Kye! Thanks!

puRpLebLuSh017: I think Sasuke is still mad at you! Lol

DemonNaruto: You wish is my command!

fRenZ4EveR: Well, it's update finally!

Hyuuga Tenten - Nara Ino: IT IS!

/Text/ - Character's thoughts

**/Text/** - Inner voice

(Text) - Author's note

* * *

Chapter 8: Is the doctor in the house?

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

I was enjoying everyone's company when I sensed Shino's anger riding and before I knew it, I had a mini of Shino trying to stab Sasuke. I jumped in between Sasuke and Shino and then I felt stabbing pain on my stomach and I saw blood flew up the air. I heard screams and I looked at Shino. For the first time, I saw Shino's eyes. His soft, brown eyes were filled with rage and I felt scare. Before I can say anything, I blacked out.

(Shino's POV)

I was filled with rage at Uchiha. He thinks he's all that. Tease about my underwear. I let my temper have the best of me and before I knew it started, it stopped. My glasses fell off my face and I was staring at some of the most beautiful, pearl white eyes. I was so shocked that I didn't even bend down to get my glasses. Suddenly Hinata fainted with my kunai still in her stomach while I was still holding it. I pulled the kunai and threw it to the ground before I caught Hinata.

Sakura ran to Sasuke's side, while Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Gaara ran to Hinata's side. Shino laid her down gently. Neji shouted her name trying to wake her up. "Hinata! HINATA-SAMA!" Kiba glared at Shino with sadness and disappointment. "Shino, you idiot. You let your anger take over again. Remember what happened last time?" Shino nodded and felt everyone's eyes looking at him with curiosity.

He sighed. Kiba noticed this and shook his head. "You could have killed Hinata. She was only thinking of you and wanting you to be yourself. She only did this action because of you." Shino didn't show it but he was surprised. He started to stroke her hair and gazed into her face. He bleeding didn't stop and he was trying to stop it with his bugs but the blood was something new for them. "If you didn't ask that stupid question, I would be calm and cool…"

Shino sighed. "Today is just horrible." Gaara stared down at Hinata. He bent down and picked her up. "What are you doing!" Gaara looked at Kiba. "I am going to take care of her. Sakura. Don't worry. I know what to do. Kankurou. Take care of our sister. She has fainted." Sakura looked at Gaara and glanced at Sasuke. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" Sasuke trembled and looked sick and pale. "Sasuke?" /Oh, no. Sasuke is sick. He is never this pale and his eyes are as wide as the Hokage monument. /

/I feel…weak…this…is…not…good. I 'm going to… / Sasuke threw up. Right on the carpet. "Sasuke!" Sakura helped Sasuke up to his feet and up the stairs. Gaara walked out of the house. Neji felt the urge to follow so her ran after Gaara. "Gaara, Wait!" Gaara stopped. "What?" "What are you going to do?" "I saw a cabin nearby here and thought of fixing Hinata-san up. Her wounds are curable with my sand jutsus." Then she can sleep there a bit." Neji sighed in relief. "Just please tell her that Neji-niisan forgives her and says sorry for…everything."

Gaara smirked. "Sure." Gaara turned around and walked into the forest, towards the cabin. Neji returned to the cabin and gazed at the scene. Tenten ran up to him and hugged him, tightly. Shino was quietly sulking while everyone was around him was listening to his story. Neji and Tenten joined and listened. Shino had already put his glasses back on. He solemnly looked at the crowd and sighed. He knew that it was too late to regret his actions and thanks to Kiba's loud mouth, everyone wants to know what happen last time. "I guess that I will tell. It was a bit of a time ago."

"_Shino-kun!" Shino turned and was face to face to his teammate and his nose was immediately filled with dog smell. "Kiba." Kiba grinned and was followed by the other member of their three-man cell. Hyuuga Hinata. She shyly greeted Shino and looked around for their sensei, Yuuhi Kunerai. "Um…have you s-seen K-K-Kunerai-sensei?" Shino shook his head and Kiba did the same. _

_Suddenly, Kurenai appeared in a poof of smoke. "Congrats, Team. We have another mission. Pack up and me at the west gate in the morning a 7." With that, she waved and disappeared with a poof of smoke. Shino and Hinata were quiet but Kiba was excited and Akamaru was showing his excitement with his master. "This is so awesome! Another mission! I wonder if we are going to protect an important person! Or maybe, we get to kill someone."_

"WHAT!" Kiba was shocked at the mission was. Shino silently rolled his eyes and Hinata giggled at Kiba's outburst. Kunerai bonked Kiba in the head. "You heard me. Our mission is to deliver this goods to the Village-Hidden-in-the-Rain."

_Shino nodded and Kiba groaned in agony as they entered the village. Kunerai has decided to let them go alone to deliver without her. She is apparently talking with an old friend. _

_Hinata was slightly tired from the trip. "L-l-let's rest." Kiba nodded and set his stuff down and plopped himself against a nearby tree. Akamaru poked his head up from Kiba's shirt and barked. Kiba suddenly looked around and motioned everyone to be quiet. "What is it, Kiba?" "Akamaru tells me that there are ninjas preparing to attack." _

_Shino heard one of his bugs tell him one of the ninjas is hidden above in the tree. He sent his destruction bugs to cause agony for the ninja while he went looking for other ninjas. Suddenly, Kiba was knocked out cold with Akamaru, too. Hinata gasped and didn't move from her spot. Shino raced towards her but was stopped by one of the ninjas. He commanded his destruction bugs to work and was suddenly caught by two ninjas. They both held his arms and grinned. The leader grinned and leaned towards Hinata. "My, my. You're a pretty one. If only you weren't a kunoichi. Then again…" The leader lashed out his foot and connected with Hinata's face. _

"_HINATA!" Shino was surprised that he was shouting her name. He was struggling to get free but the two ninjas held firmly. The leader laughed evilly and loudly and continued to kick her. Shino was losing control of his rage and finally after using all of his strength to stop, he unleashes his rage. "ARGH!" Shino broke free and commended his bugs to suck them dry from charka while he ran towards Hinata. Shino grabbed the leader around the neck and backed him up to the tree. "Hey, hey. I'm sorry for hurting your girlfriend." _

_Shino growled at him. "Hurt? You can have KILL HER!" Shino started to punch him again and again until someone suddenly grabbed his fist to stop from killing the leader. Shino looked at the owner of the hand and found Kiba holding his fist with Akamaru, who was conscious, whimpering. Shino sighed and lowered his fist. The leader was out of cold and slid down the tree with a broken, bloody nose and a black eye. Kiba had this shock expression and felt like his was having a heart attack. _

"_Shino. What…happen to you? I have never seen you like this. Shino nervously looked away. "I couldn't let them kill Hinata-san like that. It…would be devastating." Kiba's expression softens and Akamaru bark for reassertion. Kiba nodded in agreement with Akamaru even though Shino didn't understand a word that the dog barked. "He says that we understand." Shino looked at Kiba with love for a friend. "Thanks man." _

Shino looked at everyone who was listening and was waiting for some lectures. Instead, he got some pats on the back. "Huh?" Neji smiled his infamous grin (or smirk really) and replied to Shino's confusion. "We all understand how it is to protect someone you love the most." Naruto started to laugh. "Neji understands? Who is i-" Tenten knocked Naruto out before he can finish his sentence. "Hmph. Baka Naruto."

Sasuke was laying on his bed and Sakura was getting him a glass of water. /Why did I throw up? It did seem like the way Itachi tried to kill me but different. / Sakura came back up and gave Sasuke his water. "Now drink slowly. I can't heal your illness. It is very minor." After Sasuke finished, he stared at Sakura, who stared back. Sasuke leaned forward and touch her lips with his. Sakura's eyes fluttered shut and both of them sat there for a while. As they broke apart, Sakura smiled and removed his headband protector for him. "You need to rest. Rest is one of the best medicines besides laughter." Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes.

Gaara opened the cabin door and placed Hinata in the bed. He studied the cabin, finding that it was a one-room place with a bathroom. It had food and medicine. Gaara studied her wounds that he could see. The only serious wound was the big gush on her stomach. /The way to fix this is to wrap it up, hoping that she didn't lose a lot of blood. But the way to wrap her is to… / Gaara felt his cheeks redden slightly at the thought. Gaara took a deep breathe, close his eyes and opened her coat. She was wearing a black v-neck with a fish net underneath that. /How can she go through the day wearing this much clothes? Anyway, now all I can do is lift the bottom half of her shirt and I can clean and dress that nasty wound. / After Gaara wrapped her, he set her jacket next to the sink. /I really should clean the jacket. The easiest way is to use water and sand. The sand particles will be able to slip through the seams and threads with water and soap and sand can dry it nicely. / After finally finishing getting the bloodstain off, he decided to cook something simple that he can do.

Hinata started to see blurring objects. /I'm in heaven. I've died in place for Sasuke. / Hinata started to smell food. /The are simply offerings from my friends and family. / "I'm sorry for dieing. I had to do my duty." She suddenly heard a different, rough voice. "What duty can that be?" Hinata gasped and starred at the source of the voice. "W-who is there?" The blurry figures started to focus a little. "I can't see. W-who is there?" Finally, she saw Gaara sitting next to her. "O-oh! H-h-hi, Gaara-san. How…um…did I get here?" Gaara looked down towards the floor. "I carried you up and I dressed your wounds. I even cleaned your jacket and cooked some food for you. Want some?" Hinata felt really grateful. "T-thank you for the hospitality. I-I-I really…um…don't deserve this." "No, you need your strength." Hinata blushed, not for the fact that she likes him (which she doesn't) but for the fact of his kindness. "Y-yes. I would like…something…to eat, I-if it is not t-too much." Hinata tried to sit up but a pain shot from her stomach. She groaned and fell back down. Gaara leaped forward and help her sit up. /Gaara-san is so kind. I didn't know he can be this kind. /

"T-thank you, Gaara-san." Gaara grunted and got up to get a plate of food. /She is so soft and weak. A plateful of food should help her gain some strength back. / Hinata took a bite of the food. "So? Is it too bland? Too salty?" Hinata looked at Gaara's worried expression and she giggles softly. Gaara was confused. "What? What's so funny?" Hinata shook her head. "Nothing is funny. It is just your expression of worry is new to me." Gaara sighed with relief. "But is the food good?" Hinata nodded. "It's delicious!" Gaara was struck by how Hinata looked so happy. /She is just as happy as Sakura. I never have seen her not hesitate in her talking while smiling. She is beautiful, too, now that I notice it. / "Gaara-san? Gaara-san? Are you there?" Gaara blinked and saw Hinata's face inches away from his. Hoping that she didn't see him blush, he turned and got the medicine box. "We need to dress the wound one more time before you sleep." "Am I sleeping here?" Gaara nodded. Hinata finished her meal and she helped him dress her wound. Gaara leaned back and examined it, stood up, and walked to the closet. "You will need to change out of that shirt. It is torn and dirty. Here. This black shirt should do." Gaara gave Hinata the shirt and turned around. "Go ahead and change. My sand will block my view."

Hinata saw Gaara's ears had a tint of red and nodded. "Yes. Thank you." After Hinata finished, Gaara helped her lay back down and he went to the couch. He laid down. "I'll be here to be on guard." Hinata suddenly remembered something. "Are all of my friends okay?" Gaara nodded. "Yes, they were shaking by your sudden act of bravery and Neji was worried, too. But I have this feeling that both Kiba and Shino like you more then just a friend." Hinata blushed and started to twiddle with her fingers. "T-that's not true. We are all just f-friends." Gaara sighed. "Then will you be my girl?" Hinata gasped and before any of them knew it, someone knocked at the door.

"Gaara-san! Hinata-chan! EMERGENCY!" Gaara groaned and opened the door founding Naruto panting at the doorsteps. "What, Naruto?" Hinata got out of bed and walked to the door, slowly. "W-what's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Gaara looked at Hinata. "You can walk?" Hinata nodded. Naruto finally caught his breath and told them the urgent news. "The Hokage needs us right now. She wants all of us. I don't know why out and I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto looked at Gaara. Gaara nodded, grabbed Hinata and her jacket, and ran to the lake house while carrying Hinata, who was clinging on for dear life.

Naruto was leading them. As he was leaping in the trees, he saw a shadow up in the treetops. /Who was that/ The shadow disappeared but Naruto thought the shadow said something. He stopped and stared at the same place, trying to see if it left any tracks. Gaara ignored him and continued to advance towards the lake house. Hinata nervously tugged on his shirt to get his attention. Gaara continued to run but answered. "Yes?" Hinata suddenly became even more nervous. "Um…ano…my answer to …your question is…um…I'm am really sorry but my heart belongs to someone else!" Hinata nervously glance at Gaara, excepting him to be enraged but Gaara simply blinked and look ahead. "Ano…are you…not mad?" Gaara sighed. "No. I was excepting this to happen. Besides, I hope Naruto loves you back." Hinata blushed 10 folds and looked away from Gaara, who chuckled at her reaction.

"H-hai…arigato, Gaara-san." Naruto continued to feel a weird feeling about the situation. Then, he heard something. He saw a shadow flash back to his back right. He immediately followed it. Before he could get close to the shadow it whispered and disappeared. Naruto stopped. /N-no way/ As Naruto lifted his head towards the starry night, he swore that he heard this very words whispered to him. "Finally."

WOWIE! I am finally done with this chapter. It is currently March 9, 2006 and it is 5:09 pm central time in the US. I was packed with homework after homework after homework. And midterms are tomorrow for me! Hey, Shika! Can you do my midterms for me?

Shikamaru: "Hell, no. It is too troublesome."

Ino: "Don't be mean, Shika!"

Shika: "Stop calling me that!"

Chouji: "I love Doritos: Cooler Ranch!"

Me: "So do I! I ate some before my Spanish 3 midterm!"

Naruto: "Aren't you in the 9th grade?"

Me: "Yeah, so?"

Sasuke: "Naruto is just too dumb to learn another language."

Sakura: "Agreed."

Naruto: "SASUKE-TEME!"

Sasuke: "Dobe."

Naruto: "ARGH!"

Umm…while Shino restrains Naruto with his bugs, please do send in those reviews. I am trying to receive about 15 reviews in all in other to type up the chapter long chapter. I have writer's cramp! R&R! Ja mate ne!

Sasuke: "I WANT MY SHIRT BACK PURPLE!"


	9. Either Chill or Kill

Sasuke's life

* * *

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, etc. Last time, the 5th Hokage called all the ninjas, including the Sand Shinobis, for an emergency meeting at the Hyuuga Lakehouse. Naruto saw a shadow and tried to follow it, ending up only hearing what he/she said. What can this mean? "Finally" were the words and this could really hint on something bad. Read to find out!

'Text' - Character's thoughts

'**Text'** - Inner voice

(Text) - Author's note

* * *

Chapter 9: Either Chill or Kill

* * *

Naruto mumble about how hungry he was. "Naruto! We are on a mission! How can you even care about food night at this moment!" Naruto turned to look at the pink-haired ninja. "Well, Sakura. We need energy to kill Uchiha Itachi, right? Besides, your boyfriend is really slowing us down." BAM! Naruto was on the ground, clutching his poor, bumpy head. Sakura sighed and turned around to look at the Sharingan user. 'He is really taking this seriously.'

_Flashback_

"_I want Team 7 to defeat and kill Uchiha Itachi." Tenten grabbed Sakura while Ino grabbed Sakura on the other side. Sasuke glared at the Hokage. "Why us? Why not the ANBU? Why now all of a sudden?" Neji laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. _

"_Sasuke. Clam down. There is a reason of why she wants us to kill your brother now." Ino nodded her head. "Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun is right. You need to lay back and relax." "Oh, great. So now I am Neji-kun?" Naruto ignored everyone. "Sasuke's right! Why now? Why now several years ago? Why us?" Kiba and Shino grabbed Naruto just to make sure that he wouldn't attack the Hokage, even if she were much stronger then he is. _

_She sighed. "Naruto. I predicted that Itachi would come to the Konohagakure Village in a week to assault someone. I am not sure how I got that feeling but I did win the lottery, so there are signs out there. We, the council, decided that Team 7 could do the job well. Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. We depend on you all." _

_The three teammates stepped up and nodded. "You can count on us, Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura grinned at her teacher. Naruto smiled. "Don't worry about it. I will kill him in less then 5 minutes, Tsunade-obaasan." BAM! Naruto was sent flying through the wall of the lakehouse. Neji shook his head. "Hiashi-sama will be most unpleased." Sasuke sighed. "You can count on us. Don't worry. We will come in one piece." Tsunade nodded at Sasuke. "Good. I will send other people if you guys stay out too long. Go, get ready. You will depart in the morning!"_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura sighed. 'We need to stop anyway.' "Naruto, go search for a spot to camp up. When you find one, tell us right away." Naruto smiled and nodded. "Roger that, Sakura-chan!" After he disappeared, Sakura walked towards Sasuke. "Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura waited for a reply but Sasuke just simply walked past her. 'Sasuke ignored me! This could mean that something is really heavy on his mind.' Sakura turned around and walked right next to Sasuke. "Naruto is looking for a place for us to camp." Sasuke stopped and still looked at the ground.

"Sakura?" "Hmm?" Sasuke didn't look at Sakura, so she placed her hand on his shoulder for reassure him. "Sasuke, whatever is on your mind, you can tell me if you want. I am here for you." Sasuke slowly turned his head towards Sakura and she smiled. Sasuke grinned back and hugged her, gently. While they were hugging, Sasuke said one thing that lurked in his mind. "I'll protect you with my life. I'll protect my friends and you forever." Sasuke drew back and slowly leaned in for the kiss. "Ahem." Sasuke and Sakura looked and saw a grinned Naruto. Sakura blushed and placed one of her hands behind her head. "Ahaha! Naruto! You found us a campsite?" "Yup!"

Sasuke turned away from Naruto and sighed. 'Itachi could be anywhere. We can't just relax. We need lookouts tonight.' Sasuke felt someone's hand intertwine with his and someone's hand on his shoulder. He found his two best friends there, Sakura holding his hand and Naruto's hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, don't worry. We know what we are up against." Sakura nodded. "Yeah, Naruto is right. We are friends. We will always be there for each other." Sasuke felt the love from his friends. 'They are so confident.'

Sasuke smiled. "You guys are so confident. I am glad that you guys are my friends." Sakura smiled and Naruto grinned. "Sasuke-teme. I hate to say this but you are one of the many reasons we are together, as a team, and as friends." Sasuke smiled at them and looked at Sakura. "Naruto is right. We are a team. One for all and all for one!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air while Sakura laughed at the same time. Sasuke smiled and placed his fist in the air too. "Yeah, one for all and all for one." Naruto grinned. "So, let's go eat!"

"Hey, Naruto?" "Hmm?" Naruto was munching on his 10th ramen cup. They were sitting around a campfire. Sakura was eating a sandwich and Sasuke was eating some onigiris and some sushi that Sakura packed for him. Sasuke just remember something and asked Naruto. "I remember you asking Gaara if he heard a voice in the forest. What did you hear?" Sakura felt a gloomy aura and shuddered.

Naruto set down his half-empty ramen cup. He looked at his two teammates seriously. "I felt like I was being watched on my way back from get Hinata-chan and Gaara. I twisted to my right as fast as I could and all I saw was a figure for only a second. Then, he was gone." Sakura held up her hand to signal Naruto to stop. "Whoa, wait. First, how did you know it was a he?"

Naruto stared at the fire with his solemn eyes. "The figure whisper, 'Finally, revenge' and went off. It was a low, creepy voice. Definitely a guy." Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke for a reaction but he was too busy pondering about this new fact. 'This is bad. That could have been Itachi. He knows that I am sent on a mission to kill him now. Great. This is the reason why I was spared. I am the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.'

Sasuke looked over at the Kyuubi container. "Well, you said that this figure did say that, right? Are you certain that those are the exact words that came out of his mouth?" Naruto nodded. "It gave me the shivers." Sakura shivered as Sasuke's eyes widen in realization. 'Itachi is going to do something to kill me. Or to make me suffer.'

Sakura stood up. "Let's get some rest. I have the first watch. Naruto, you've got second. Sasuke, you've got third." Naruto grumbled and fell asleep right away with any argument. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She grinned at him. "Don't worry about me. I am a very good ninja. You just haven't see me in action." She kissed him in the cheek. "Sleep tight." Sasuke smiled. "Be careful." "Kay!" Sasuke fell asleep and Sakura leaped into the tree branches. 'I will show him how much of an elite ninja I can be.'

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke-teme! Wake up! It's your turn to be out lookout." Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and saw a tired Naruto starring back. He groaned. "Okay, okay. I'm awake. Go ahead and get some sleep." Naruto sheepishly grinned and walked towards his sleeping bag. Sasuke slowly crawled on of his sleeping bag and stretched out. 'Aww, man. I am still tired. Wonder where Sakura is.' Sasuke looked around and saw a pink-haired medic nin sleeping beneath a tree. Sasuke suddenly felted someone's charka energy. He turned around and saw nothing. 'I must be going nuts.' Sasuke sighed. Suddenly a kunai flew out at Sasuke. He sighed again and caught it with ease.

"Heh heh. You have improved." Sasuke stared back at the two red eyes. "Long time no see, _nii-san_." An older version of Sasuke with long hair stepped out of the darkness of the trees. Uchiha Itachi smirked at the emphasis of the term older brother.

Sasuke smirked. "I see that you have really 'updated' your appearance." Itachi smiled and suddenly a hundred kunais were flying at Sasuke. 'I can't catch them all. I've got to dodge them.' Sasuke leaped in the air and threw several kunais at Itachi. Itachi simply stepped to the side. Sasuke landed and smirked at Itachi. "Seriously, _nii-san_. Is that all you can do?"

Itachi shook his head. "Tsk tsk. My weapons were not aimed for you." Sasuke felt as if he was splashed with really, really cold water. He spun around and feared the worst. Sakura was covered with at least 20 kunais in her perfect skin, scarring her epidermis. "SAKURA!" Sasuke ran to her side quickly. He put his hand on her heart. He felt a pulse. 'There is still a beat. But barely." He stood up and looked at Itachi with his blazing sharingan eyes. "Itachi! You will pay for this!" Sasuke started to do his trump card but suddenly a kunai flew between the Uchiha brothers. They both looked at the thrower. "Sakura?"

Sakura was unharmed and her eyes were like a green, nasty sea. "Stay away from Sasuke. I am your opponent." Itachi laughed and Sasuke ran to Sakura. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. "No, wait! I thought you were hurt." Sakura imitated Sasuke's infamous smirk. "Me? Nah. But I do feel sorry for the log." Sasuke had the look on his face that said 'oro' (read Kenshin). "Log?" Sasuke looked and saw a poor log with kunais sticking out of its side. "Nice but Itachi is my opponent. This is serious family business." Suddenly, Sakura's face flashed a serious look.

"Look out!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke and jumped to the side. Sasuke felt something go by his side and immediately felt heat. A mini ditch made from a fireball was at the exact spot that they were at. Sakura and Sasuke landed on the ground hard and Sasuke looked at his brother. "Itachi!" Itachi innocently held his hand up. "What? You didn't think I would attack you when you are defenseless? Wow, my brother is lucky to have his cherry blossom save him."

Sasuke stood up and turned. Sasuke glared at Itachi and growled, "Sakura, stand back. This is my fight now." Sakura nodded and stepped back. 'Sasuke has really matured. I just hope that he doesn't die in front of my eyes.' Sakura grabbed Naruto and dragged him to a nearby tree. 'Better tie him up so that when he wakes up, he wouldn't interrupt the battle.' Sasuke and Itachi glared at each other for a long time. "Ready to die, little brother?" Sasuke smirked at Itachi's question. "In your dreams."

* * *

Kyaa! Now it is getting intense! I am so sorry for all the people out there who were waiting for this story to update! I have been busy with a lot of stuff, including typing up my other stories. I recommend reading Blind Love by yours truly. It is based on NejiTen love. For all of you Bleach fans out there, I have another story coming out called Break Time. BUT that might take a while so please be patient with me here. I am happy for the reviews but maybe if the reviews are said about over 20, I might update even faster than before!

Naruto: "I don't think so."

Me: "Oh yes I can. And besides, when do you think?"

Naruto: "Why you-"

Sakura: "NARUTO!"

Sasuke: "Dobe."

Neji: "Agreed."

Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Shino, and Chouji: "AY!"

Naruto: "HEY! Whose side are you guys on?"

Everyone: "Sasuke's."

Naruto: "SASUKE-TEME!"

Now for my annual review replies.

tangledways-I have granted your wish!

neon kun- you should have seen how my friend nagged me about that. I have fixed it but I am not ready to put up the revised chapters yet. Sorry!

Safron Angel- and I appreciate your comments. You're the coolest!


	10. A hole in my heart

Sasuke's life

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, etc. Last time, Itachi meets up with them. Sasuke was able to resolve to killing his own brother. Sakura was determined to kill Itachi herself but Sasuke stepped in the way. But this doesn't solve the words 'finally' being spoken. Was it really Itachi or was it someone else? Read or die trying!

'Text' - Character's thoughts

'**Text'** - Inner voice

(Text) - Author's note

Chapter 10: A hole in my heart.

* * *

All my life, I have trained to defeat the one who underestimated my in the past.

I won't dare let Itachi kill the people dearest to me.

I will show my big brother that it was a bad choice to leave me alive.

I have resolved to kill him and I won't hold back.

This is for Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, the Hokage, Mom, Dad, and Sakura.

This is for you all!

Sasuke ran up to Itachi. Itachi saw Sasuke disappear and thought that Sasuke was going to attack at him from behind. Itachi turned around and saw flying dust. "Over here." Itachi turned around again and for one second saw Sasuke. 'H-he's fast! Way faster then before!' Sasuke's foot contacted with Itachi's face. Itachi was falling towards a tree but Sasuke was not done yet. Sasuke again kicked him up the air, went up along with Itachi and slammed his fist into Itachi's stomach. This forced Itachi to go real deep into the ground while spitting out a lot of blood. Sasuke jumped back and tried to inspect the damage but Itachi was not in the ditch like he expected him to be.

'Eh! Where did he go?' Sasuke felt something rush by behind him. "Gotcha." Itachi appeared out of dust and swung at Sasuke with a katana in his hand. 'Shoot!' SLASH! Sasuke cried out, grabbed his shoulder, and fell to his knees. Itachi slashed a long slash from Sasuke's right shoulder to his left hip but the cut was deep much on his torso. The only real damage with the deep wound on his shoulder. The cut was because Sasuke was able to dodge out of the way before Itachi can totally slice and dice him.

Sasuke was breathing so hard that Sakura started to run towards him. "Sasuke!" "NO, STOP!" Sakura stopped in her tracks and watched Sasuke slowly stood up while holding the blood down. Itachi went 'hmph'. "Are you tired yet? Why don't you call quits to save your reputation." Sasuke started to laugh and it started to annoy Itachi. "Huh? Why are you laughing? This is suppose to be your death." Sasuke laughed. "Don't you get it? Ha. A little cut won't hurt me."

Sasuke turned around and looked at Itachi with an amused look with his hand removed from the wound. "Come on. I can take more but I think I will pay to price back!" Sasuke started to run towards Itachi. Itachi started to do the same. As soon as they met, there was a flash of steel meeting each other and the Uchiha brothers threw each other back. Sakura cried out and Naruto woke up saying "What the!" As soon as the dust settled down, Sakura saw Itachi standing while Sasuke was bleeding on the ground.

"SASUKE!" Sakura ran to Sasuke and glared at Itachi. Her charka enveloped around her hand and she healed his shoulder. Itachi calmly watched Sakura heal Sasuke's deep wounds. "So…you're a medic nin. Tsunade's apprentice that I have heard about. Super strength just like her and amazing healing powers." Sakura ignored Itachi as she continued to heal Sasuke. While the wound on his shoulder was not completely healed, Sasuke finally stirred and slowly turned his head towards Sakura. "S-S-Sakura?" She smiled and glared at Itachi.

Sasuke began to struggle to stand up. "No, don't stand up. Your wounds are not completely healed and you could reopen them." Sasuke ignored Sakura and slowed stood up. "Itachi. You can beat me up all you want but you are nothing but an insolent worm." Itachi started to get really pissed and ran towards Sasuke with his katana ready to slash right through Sasuke. "You'll regret saying that!" Sasuke was about to jump when his knees buckled and he collapsed on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura saw this happen slowly before her eyes as Itachi started to advance towards the fallen Sasuke. 'Oh, no! Sasuke is going to get killed if Itachi get there!' Sakura ran in front of Sasuke just as Itachi got there. Itachi plunged the katana blindly. He saw blood go everywhere. 'Yes. I have killed my little brother. Aa…what!' Sasuke was shocked when he opened his eyes.

Sakura was standing in front of him, bleeding. She had the katana plunged right through her stomach. She winced and started to heal herself with the katana in her still. 'Sakura can do that?' She coughed and struggled to say something. "S-Sasuke. I-if I die, don't be enraged. Don't follow me now. Wait for awhile."

Sasuke was confused. "W-what are you talking about? You will live!" Sakura slightly turned her head towards Sasuke slowly and smiled. "Y-you'll understand." Itachi went 'hmph' and hit her neck rendering her unconscious.

Sakura fainted and fell into Itachi's outstretched arms with the katana still within her. Itachi pulled out the katana and held her bridal-style. Naruto was so angry, he started to shout out things. "You idiot! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Itachi chuckled and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Later days, brother." Itachi kicked Sasuke's face, laughed, and walked away with Sakura bleeding heavily in his arms.

Naruto was shocked and was able to act quickly. He escaped from the ropes and ran to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Are you okay? SASUKE?" Naruto stared at Sasuke. He was bleeding and dirty. From the looks of it, he had passed out when Itachi kicked him. 'Sakura. I hope you survived. I will take care of Sasuke for you, believe it.' "N-Na-ru-to?" Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You're okay!" Naruto kneeled down and helped lift Sasuke's head up. "W-w-where is Sakura? I-I-is she okay?" Naruto turned away quickly. "Oh, she's fine. Don't worry." Naruto gave Sasuke a nervous smile. "She just went to get some reinforcements. Yeah, reinforcements." Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. "G-good. As long as she is safe, I am happy." Naruto gulped.

"A-and what if she isn't safe? Just out of curiosity." Sasuke sighed and looked at the night stars. "I would search for her. Even if I have to be in this condition because without a happy person to be in my life, it will just widen that hole in my heart. She is my shining star as you are my best friend Naruto." Naruto's eyes were as big as saucer plates. 'Wow! I thought Sasuke didn't even think like this. I guess Sasuke is really a good guy. But..' Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I get it. Now, just rest." Naruto folding his sleeping bag as a pillow and placed it under her head.

Naruto sat next to him and watched the stars. 'But Sakura is gone. With Itachi. She can be in pain with that big hole in her abdomens. But I just don't get it.' Naruto looked at Sasuke's sleeping form. 'How did her no remember what happen to Sakura?' Naruto shrugged and laid down. 'Maybe he doesn't want to remember.' Naruto sighed and saw a shooting star. "Wow! A shooting star!" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and wished upon the star. "I wish that we all find happiness in the end. Even Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, and all of my other friends. I wish we all find happiness in the end. If its love or achieving a goal." Naruto sighed in satisfaction and fell asleep, not knowing that the gods decided to grant this wish with some roadblocks.

(Meanwhile…)

Itachi ran through the forest with excitement. "Haha! That was almost too easy!" Itachi looked at Sakura. "Our little flower is dieing." Itachi stopped and gathered all of his charka to his hand and pressed his hand onto her wound. The hole almost healed instant but it left a scar on her abs and on her back. "There. Good as new…almost." Itachi laid Sakura down on a bed of moss. "We need to rest for about an hour before going on." Itachi leaped into the trees and fell asleep right away with his alert senses on high.

* * *

I think this chapter probably sucked. I know but this is way I first wrote it so no extreme flames please! Okay, the next chapter will introduce some new people who haven't been in the story. It is currently 1 am in Easter weekend and I have a 4-day holiday. COOLIO! But my school year has been extended to May 25 now. Great. And then there is TAKS math next week. I swear, this is the first time I have ever took TAKS. I went to a private so…yeah.

Gaara: "Loser."

Me: "Excuse me?"

Temari: "Gaara!"

Kankurou: "I hate kids like you."

Me: "While, excuse me for being younger then you!"

Sakura: "Just ignore Kankurou."

Sasuke: "Why is it that I am dieing in this chapter?"

Itachi: "'Cause I rule."

Everyone but Gaara and Shino: **"IT'S ITACHI!"**

Itachi: "Wow. Everyone just loved me. I feel that I must return the favor."

(He draws out a katana.)

Me: "Uh, what are you going to do with that?"

Itachi: "What? Oh, with this? Heh."

Everyone but Gaara and Shino sweat like crazy: "W-what was with the evil laugh?"

Itachi: "OH, I was just thinking about the sweetness."

Naruto: "O-f what?"

Itachi: "Of the cake, of course."

Everyone had this TT look. "C-c-cake?"

Itachi grinned: "Why, of course. What else?"

Err…anyway, here are the following April birthdays:

02 - Cloud Ninja Leader  
03 - Udon  
04 - Gatoh & Tonbo  
05 - Tazuna  
06 - Waraji

Please leave some reviews and flames are acceptable as long as they are lessen to some extent. Thanks! Animesempaigirl


	11. Reinforcements

Sasuke's life

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, etc. Last time, Itachi managed to kidnap Sakura, leaving Sasuke to come after him. Who will now rescue the two teammates of team 7?

'Text' - Character's thoughts

'**Text'** - Inner voice

(Text) - Author's note

Chapter 11: Reinforcements

* * *

Naruto woke up as the sun's ray hit has face. "Errm…no. Too…bright. Go…heat up my…ramen soup, not…me." Naruto sat up gurgling and yawned. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke continued to sleep. Naruto went to get refreshed and brought back a clean, wet rag to wash off Sasuke's dirty face. "Sasuke. Wake up! Time to eat and clean ourselves." Sasuke groaned in pain and complained but he obediently sat up. Naruto gave Sasuke the rag and ran off to prepare breakfast. Sasuke sighed. 'I hope I don't eat ramen. But I am disturbed about my prediction. That Itachi might come back for me and maybe for my friends. Or that he will make me not die from his wrath but from my depressing idea of seeing my friends die in front of my eyes.'

Sasuke stared at the rag that was clean, now dirty 'cause of cleaning Sasuke's face. 'From the looks of it, I am really dirty.' Naruto came back with a sandwich and the first-aid kit. "Sasuke! I found a kit in Sakura's bag and got a sandwich, too!" 'That dove doesn't know that I know about Sakura's disappearance so I better keep it up.' Sasuke looked at Naruto. "How did she forget to bring her backpack with her?"

Naruto laughed nervously and placed his hand behind his head. "She probably forgot about it. She was more worried about you, you know." Sasuke turned away from Naruto. 'Liar. It is written all over your face.' Naruto gave Sasuke the sandwich and took the dirty rag from him. "I'll clean it for you. Then you can wash up again before Sakura comes back." Sasuke nodded and nibbled on his sandwich. Naruto watched Sasuke to see if he can eat it. Sasuke didn't show signs of choking or anything so Naruto smiled at him and ran to the nearby spring. 'I wonder…' Naruto was walking back with a clean rag.

He was very deep in thought (which is very rare). 'Are we going to have some people come because I am pretty sure somebody saw Itachi leave the village.' Naruto sighed. 'Let's hope.' Sasuke finished his sandwich and took off his shirt when he saw Naruto coming towards him. "I am going to clean myself. Just to let you know." Naruto threw the rag at him with a swirled look. "Ugh! You didn't have to tell me."

Suddenly, Sasuke and Naruto heard the bushes move. "You heard that?" Sasuke nodded and kept his eyes and ears open while gingerly wiped away the blood. Naruto walked over to one of the bushes and kicked it. Suddenly an animal jumped out landed on Naruto. "Ah! Don't eat me! Please! I'm not tasty at all!" Naruto shut his eyes as he fell on the ground with the thing on top of him.

He waited for the pain of his arms being ripped off to come. Only a wet lick greeted him. "Ugh! Akamaru! Kiba is here!" Sasuke sighed. He heard footsteps, turned around, and saw the so-called reinforcements. "We've got company, Naruto." Naruto looked and gasped. "I didn't expect you guys to be here!" Kiba rolled his eyes. "Ah! So now we should turn back around and leave you guys here to die. Great idea!"

Kiba threw his hands in the air. "I give up!" "Kiba, just shut up." Kankurou slapped Kiba on the back. "Naruto is just surprised that we came to the rescue. Ain't that right, Shino?" Shino nodded. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, and Kankurou were the so-called reinforcements.

Sasuke tried to stand up but somebody forced him to sit by putting their hand on his head and pushing him down. "Excuse me, I am trying to get up." "Well, I think you should rest." Sasuke recognized the voice and looked up at him. "Thanks but no thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi smiled, patted his head, and walked towards Naruto.

"You know, I think Akamaru finds you very handy in so many ways." Naruto looked at the small dog and saw Akamaru peeing on his jacket. "Ack! Akamaru! Get off me!" Naruto pushed Akamaru, jumped up, and took off his jacket. Everyone laughed.

Kiba: "Good job, Akamaru!"

Lee: "You stink, Naruto."

Naruto: "Shut up!"

Kankurou: "Oh! Naruto is stripping!"

Kakashi blushed (cause he is reading Icha Icha Paradise) and laughed. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy or something. "What?" Neji walked next to Sasuke and looked at his wounds. Neji reached in his pack and pulled out a small tub. "Here. This should help. From Hinata." Sasuke thanked him and applied it to his wounds. "Hey, it works." Naruto nodded.

"She gave some of that at the chunnin exams." Lee sighed and sat down. "I'm pooped." Chouji sat next to Lee and ate his chips. "Naruto, you should clean that before we go back to the Hokage." Naruto nodded. Shikamaru laid down and looked at the clouds. "How tiresome." Kiba laughed. "Shikamaru, you lazy bum, you need to be active." Shino held his hand up. "Shh. I hear something." Kakashi noticed. Shino looked at Neji. "Can you use your Byakugan eye?" Neji nodded and activated it. "Byakugan." Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "So?"

"There are four enormous amounts of charka out there that are unknown to me." Naruto crocked his head. Sasuke sighed. "It means there are four shinobis out there that we don't know and are strong, dobe." Naruto growled. "I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANT! Are you sure about that Neji?" Neji nodded. Suddenly, the air thickens. "What the?" The guys started to form a circle with their backs together. Suddenly, the fog thicken so fast that you could only see about a yard in front of you. The trees left an eerie shadow amongst the fog. Sasuke and Naruto both started to panic. 'This mist is….so….familiar. Almost like….!' Naruto looked at Sasuke while he stood up with a kunai at hand.

"Naruto. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Naruto swallowed his saliva and nodded. "B-but that is impossible!" Sasuke smartly agreed with him. "What is this!" exclaimed Shikamaru. Lee grunted. "This is some kind of ninjutsu, I think." Kiba noticed Akamaru whimpering. "What is it boy?" (Okay, so I can't do dog talk but this is dog talk.) "The air is bad. Really bad stuff will happen." Kiba started to sweat. Chouji noticed this. "H-hey! What is wrong, Kiba?" Kiba lowered his head so that no one could see his eyes that were filled with fear. "Um…nothing." "Oh. Okay." Chouji focused in the area in front of him and noticed something….different.

A bag of chips were floating right in front of Chouji's eyes. He started to drool and reached out for it. Shikamaru noticed this. "Oi! What are you doing, Chouji?" Chouji simply ignored him and continued to go for the chips. Suddenly, the chips disappeared. "Eh! Where did it go?" This caught everyone's attention now. Shikamaru nervously asked the very question that was repeated in everyone's minds. "W-what are you talking about?" Chouji began to panic and continued to ignore his teammates. "My bag of chips is gone!" Chouji ran into the thicken fog. "CHOUJI, YOU IDIOT! DON'T DO THAT!" Shikamaru, stupid enough, ran right after him. "SHIKAMARU-BAKA!" Naruto started to run after him but Sasuke immediately stopped him. "Naruto. If you go after them, then we will never get through this at all." Naruto grimly looked at the fog.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Two screams, actually. Everyone gasped and Naruto uttered the words that lurked immediately in his mind. "Shikamaru. Chouji." Naruto began to run into the fog as well. "NO! Naruto!" Naruto ignored Lee's cries but what stopped him was the wall of sand in front of him.

He turned towards Gaara. Gaara calming sighed. "Naruto. If you run out there, who knows what will happen to us now. If we stay alive throughout this fog, then we can rescue the others." Naruto slowly understood when a prick of uneasiness washed over him. Kiba and Akamaru shivered. "D-d-did a-anyone feels that?" Shino calmly replied with a nod.

Sasuke noticed the air started to whistle. "Hold on. I hear something." Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankurou, Sasuke, and Naruto quietly listened to the air. Suddenly, an arrow landed near the group. Everyone noticed this. "What the?" "Owah! There is more coming!"

Immediately after Naruto shouted this, a fleet of arrows, around a thousand, was flying through the air towards the young chunnins. "EH?" "What is this!" Everybody was blocking the arrows that were deliberately aimed at each and every one of them.

"Does anyone have a clue what the hell is going on?" shouted Sasuke as he activated his sharingan while using two kunais to feed off the arrows. Gaara sighed and replied, "Of course none of us would know," as he used his sand to protect him naturally. "But what I really want to know is how long will this last?"

Naruto noticed a shadow of someone among the fog in the trees. "There!" Naruto threw a kunai at the shadow. Suddenly, the arrows stopped and the shadow dodged the arrow while running out of sight. "Hey! Did you see what I saw?" Sasuke nodded while everyone mumbled, "Yeah." Gaara turned towards Naruto. "That guy is the one who has arrows." Kankurou was confused. "That is impossible. How can someone control a thousand of arrows?" Kiba knew something similar to this situation. "There are several jutsu that can control anything."

Neji shook his head. "But those were not real arrows." Huh?" Neji held up his left hand. It was burnt looking. Gaara had his sand cover Neji's hand. "The sand will cool the burn off. What happen?" Neji looked at his sand-covered hand. "I tried to catch one of those arrows. As soon as I touched one, I felt a burning pain and it disappeared leaving my hand burnt." Kankurou shuddered. "I heard about these arrows. I think it was called Dark Arrow." Sasuke got curious.

"What type of jutsu is that? It's can't be genjutsu, is it a ninjutsu?" Kankurou sighed. "That's the problem. It is not a jutsu at all." "NANI?" Kiba, Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto was shocked. Shino remained silent and Neji simply couldn't stop his eyes from widening. Gaara glared at his brother. "Stop scaring them with stories." Kankurou shook his head. "But it's true! I don't know how but it is not a jutsu, what so ever." Neji and Kiba stared at each other. "So, how it this action even possible?" "Yeah, Akamaru is saying that hose dark arrows are fatal."

Kankurou nodded. "Yeah. I am not entirely sure but only demons can do this." "D-d-demons?" Suddenly a voice spoke out. "Interesting. Four versus seven lone shinobis. Eight including the dog." Naruto spoke back. "Who are you? Why are you attacking us?" Suddenly a different, more chillier voice spoke out. "The legendary ninetails's kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto, I presume."

Voice #1: "Yes, He can do rasengan."

Voice #2: "Then there is out sand monster, Gaara."

Voice #3: "Hahaha! I like the color of his hair."

Voice #1: "There is also him."

Voice #2: "Who?"

Voice #3: "Hyuuga Neji! The prodigy who excels with the use of Byakugan!"

Voice #2: "Don't forget about Uchiha Sasuke."

Voice #1: "Oh! One of the last surviving members of the Uchiha Clan. He can do Chidori."

Voice #3: "And there's Kankurou, the puppetmaster!"

Voice #2: "And Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru."

Voice #1: "And finally Aburame Shino. He controls bugs."

Voice #3: "Uh! I hate bugs!"

Voice #2: "Hush."

All the guys thought the same thing. 'Are they talking to each other for fun?'

Kankurou: "How do you know us?"

Naruto: "Yeah, really."

Voice #1, #2, #3: "Because."

Sasuke: "Who sent you?"

Voice #3: "Hahaha. Sent us? What are you talking about?"

Kiba: "Were you hired?"

Voice #2: "Oh, yeah. We hired ourselves."

Akamaru: "Arf, arf, arf! (Be serious!)"

Kiba: "Hush. They don't understand you."

Voice #1: "Oh, but we are being serious."

Kiba: "You understand what he is saying?"

Voice #2: "Apparently, we are not famous in the Konohagakure village."

Gaara: "So there are only three of you?"

Voice #1: "Oh, don't underestimate us four."

Naruto: "Four?"

Suddenly, all the guys (and Akamaru) felt like they were having their chakra drained from themselves. "Uh oh," exclaimed Voice #3. "Senpai looks angry."

The guys again thought of the same thought. 'They talk like dingy chicks!' Then a voice rang out. "Silent, you idiots!" Voice #3 cried back, "Wah! We are sorry, senpai!" The voice sent chills down everyone's spine and for some reason, enabled them to react. Kiba finally got the courage to ask. "Who are you? What o you guys want from us?" The leader replied with ease. "We are a group simply looking for a precious reassure." Sasuke crooked his head. "What treasure do we have that you want?" Voice #3 replied back immediately in a song like voice. "None of your business!"

The guys whispered amongst themselves.

Sasuke: "I think it's a girl. …or a gay."

Shino: "Very possible. But girls are most likely weak and they are way stronger than us."

Neji: "They talk like one, though."

Gaara: "And _senpai_ is ungirly."

Naruto: "Maybe it's a guy leading a group of gays!"

Everyone: "Shh! Keep your voice down!"

Voice #3: "Hahaha!"

Voice #2: "What is so funny?"

Voice #3: "Ha ha ha ha!"

Sasuke saw his chance. He disappeared from his group, got behind the owner of the third voice, grabbed him, and appeared back in the middle o f the group with the captive struggling fiercely. "Ah! I am captured!" "Way to go Sasuke." Sasuke grimly tried to hold his captive down but he couldn't totally hold the guy down forever. "Come out or else he will get killed!" Everybody sweated. 'Sasuke has really gone too far this time.' Suddenly, he broke from Sasuke's grasp, kicked him in the face with a flying round house, and sent Sasuke flying to the trees. "Sasuke!" Sasuke struggled to get up because he was on his head with his back on the tree. "Oww." Suddenly, the stranger threw a fireball at Sasuke. "Yep!" Sasuke scrambled out of the way just in time.

The fireball crashed into the tree and totally burned it. Everyone gawked at this guy. He was wearing a red cloak with the hood up. He wore an ANBU mask. He was absolutely covered. "Don't underestimate me or anyone else." Suddenly, the fog was lifted and suddenly two more people appeared. Naruto apparently remembered something. "Wait. Where is the fourth guy?" Suddenly the leader appeared right in the middle of the group. "Here." Everyone but Shino and Gaara freaked out. He levitated towards the others and landed in front of them.

He was wearing a black cloak but no mask. How nobody could see his face was a mystery. The guy on the left was wearing a sky blue cloak with an ANBU mask while the guy on the right was wearing a green cloak with an ANBU mask and a traditional hat. His hood was not up so you could see that he had long hair. The color was hidden by the shadow of the hat.

Kankurou was amazed. "Whoa! What is with the get up?" The red guy got angry. "This is no get up! It's to hide our identity! Got it?" Naruto had an idea pop up. "So, if we find your identities out, we're good as gold?" The green one sighed. "Gggreat. You did it again." The blue one got angry at the red one. "You big, fat mouth always got in that way!" The black one held up his hand to silent them.

Neji stepped up and talked to the leader, who was the black one, duh. "Can you give back our friends and sensei?" The red one crooked his head to the side. "Sensei? We only have two prisoners, right senpai?" The senpai waved his hands and out popped Chouji and Shikamaru out of thin air in front of them.

Naruto whispered something to Shino. He nodded and looked directly at the red one. Suddenly bugs were crawling towards him. "Eep! BUGS! HELP!" He jumped into someone's arms. His mask fell off but nobody can see that. "Thanks for helping." Naruto laughed. It was Kakashi who had caught the guy. "Umm, could you kindly put me down now? I think I can walk thanks."

"Sure." As soon as Kakashi set him down, the wind blew west, causing the cloak to loosen up and fly off of him. "AH! My cloak!" All the guys went "Gak!" because he is a she. A beautiful girl, too.

She has red short hair almost to the mid of her neck. She has red eyes, not quite tall. She is wearing a strapless top with her mid-drift exposed. She is also wearing tight spandex that does to her knees. Her top is red and her spandex is black. She is also wearing short, black gloves and black shoes. "Ah….hello?" Naruto and pretty much everyone was either shocked, speechless, or angry (in her group's case.)

Naruto started to laugh. "Ha ha! It's…ha…a…ha…girl!" Gaara just nodded in agreement to Naruto's outburst. "I can see why Naruto thinks it's funny. A girl much stronger then us all is quite abnormal." Naruto fell on the ground laughing while rolling around. "You mean impossible! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The blue guy rushed towards the guys while throwing off his cloak and mask. It was also a girl. Kakashi blushed. Chouji and Shikamaru just woke up. The first thing Chouji shouted was "FOOD! I need food!" Shikamaru frowned. "Shut up!"

The blue girl has ice blue hair with bangs and a long braid up to her bottom. Her outfit was a slight darker color then her hair color. Long-sleeved shirt with a white, long, flowy skirt. Her sandals are white and it appears that she is a simple country girl but the white bandage across her forehead, the badge on her arm that says 'heaven', and the sword by her side made her fierce looking. Her face expression was filled with anger so she was the short-tempered kind.

"How dare you insult us, Naruto." She walked over to him and picked him off the ground by the collar and lifted him high into the air. "You better watch your mouth." Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto and glared back at her.

She continued to glare at Naruto but took notice of Sasuke's presence. "Put Naruto down, ma'am." She simply released her grip, allowing Naruto's bottom to hit rock bottom and went to help the red girl up. "Your mask almost broke in half, you know." "What?" The blue girl smirked. "But lucky enough, I was there to catch it before it did. It should be at your pack now." Kakashi stepped up with the slight red blush still on his face. "If you could be so kind, could you tell some info about yourselves."

The red girl nodded. "I am Bakusa Chan. This ice, cold princess beside me is Shirogana Rai." The green guy walked over and pulled over his cloak, revealing that he is a girl, too!

Her appearance was peculiar. She wore a traditional straw hat. Her long, lime green hair was free and matched very well with her perfect green eyes. Her dress has no sleeves but goes down to her knees. It is a traditional, orange, silk Chinese dress that has slits on both of her sides from the hip down. She is also wearing a green colored spandex to goes to the middle of her thighs. She has 2 red triangles drawn horizontally on both sides of her face, making 4 triangles in all. She is equipped with a bow and arrows. Her arms are bandaged up to her elbows.

"I am Yamashita of the Kaibaro Clan." Shikamaru looked at her while helping Chouji stand up. "Why are you wearing a straw hat on a cloudy day?" Shirogana and Bakusa sighed and whispered, "Here we go again." Gaara was curious, too. "If you can be so kind to remove that hat if it isn't too much." Shirogana ran in front of her. "NO. It is too much of a nuisance every time we do this." Chouji was chomping on a new bag of chips. "What…munch…is wrong…munch…with her head?" Yamashita gestured Shirogana and Bakusa aside. "It's okay. I might not have to do it. We can trust them."

Kiba looked at all three of them with suspicion. "What exactly do you mean by 'do it'?" Yamashita sighed. "Nothing. Anyway…" She took off her hat and gasps erupted. Naruto crooked his head to the step. "Hey, I don't see anything. All I see is an orange bandana as a headband." Kakashi sighed. Shino pointed at the bandana. "Naruto, look closely." Naruto looked and saw nothing. "Huh?" She sighed and bowed her head. "Now do you see?" Naruto saw it and freaked out. "AH! IT IS A MUTATION HUMAN!" Naruto ran and hid behind Kakashi. Kakashi sighed again. "I heard rumors about you." Yamashita stood up and allowed her hat to fall behind her head with a silk ribbon around her neck.

She had dog ears. Literally. (I guess that means Naruto is short compared to her.) "My nickname is Robin Hood or Mother Nature. Bakusa is the Fire Lordess. And Shirogana is the Ice Queen." Bakusa added, "Literally" and Shirogana started to kill off Bakusa but Yamashita glared at them to stop. Neji realized something. "I remember hearing your clan being wiped out. How did you survive?"

Yamashita sighed and stared off into the distance (to add effect!) "Me and my half brother were raised separately. A nice couple saved me but I don't know about my brother. But me and him were unable to see each other right after our parents were murdered." Kiba looked at Sasuke. "She has suffered what you have suffered. Only difference is that your brother killed the whole clan."

Yamashita looked at Sasuke. "You brother killed the while clan?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." Yama sighed. "You're lucky. That…that…thing that killed our clan is…an evil demon. Not you, Naruto and not you either, Gaara. But…" Yama sighed. Bakusa patted her. Kakashi pointed at the last person who has been revealed. "What about the other person?" Shirogana looked. "Oh. Our senpai is a shy person." The leader waved Shiro aside. "No, I will show my identity as well." Naruto whispered with Kankurou. "Hey, where is the mask?" "Don't know. How can we not see the face?"

The leader removed the black cape and held on to it. She was an interesting looking girl. She has black hair about 5 inches shorter than Yamashita's and her eyes are 'blank' like the Hyuuga bloodline. She is wearing a halter top with the while mid drift exposed. The mid drift is wrapped up and she has 'un connected sleeves.' Her pants are long and her sandals barely show. The pants are white. Both the top and sleeves are black.

"I am the leader. My name is Koudokui Misoka." Shikamaru was amazed. "Are you related to the Hyuuga clan in some sort of way?" She glared at Shikamaru and then at Neji, suddenly shivers up everyone's spine. "Don't compare me with that clan." Neji stepped up and glared back at her. "And what's wrong with my clan? Huh? Think that your clan is better?" Yamashita stepped in front of Neji and stared down at him. She is slightly taller. "Don't talk to Misoka like that. Especially about her or any of our clans."

Bakusa cheered on Yamashita. "Way to go, Yama-chan! Go defend our senpai!" Neji glared at the bouncy, red-hair. "Why do you and Rai-san are the only ones called Koudokui-san _senpai_?" Bakusa replied back with hyper energy. "It's because sh-" Shirogana cut her off and covered Bakusa's mouth with her hand. "Don't even say it! Got it?" Bakusa nodded and became silent. Neji's anger just grew even more. "Let her tell us. I would like to know."

Kakashi placed his hand on Neji's shoulder. "Just drop it." Yamashita turned towards Kiba. "You seem to know what Akamaru is saying. Kiba is you name, right?" Kiba nodded in awe. "So you understand what Akamaru is saying, too? How?" Yamashita sighed and pointed at her dog ears. "I talk and speak any animal language. It's a natural ability." Kiba got the joke and laughed.

Kakashi asked them , "What is your group named?" Shirogana groaned. "Our group has no name." Bakusa grinned. "But our nicknames are famous! We are known as the Mystery gals!"

Misoka looked at Neji. "Can your groups be kind enough to escort us to the Kage of your village?" Neji sneered at her and turned away. "Go ask Lee. By the way, where is Lee?" Naruto pointed towards the branches.

Lee was sleeping. Bakusa laughed. "Can I wake him up?" Shikamaru pouted. "I wanna sleep, too." Chouji looked at Bakusa. "How?" She giggled and winked. She did a backhand spring. After she did it, she leap onto her hands and pushed herself up into the air and landed upside down with her feet on the tree branch. Naruto pointed at her. "Hey! I remember doing that in the Village of the Waves." Bakusa shushed them. "SHH! You're going to wake him up." Bakusa placed her hands on the branch and closed her eyes in concentration.

Chouji crooked his head. "What is she doing?" Suddenly flames shoot from the branch and engulfed Lee. Shikamaru panicked like crazy. "What are you doing? You're going to kill him!" Bakusa glared at him with a grin. "Shh! Watch." Rock Lee woke up and saw himself on fire. "AHH! FIRE!" He fell off the tree and ran in circles. "FIRE! FIRE! I AM GOING TO BURN TO DEATH! HELP!" Shirogana sighed and doused the fire out with a water jutsu. "Thanks." Bakusa leaped down and giggled. "That was harmless fire. You didn't feel the burning. You just panicked. Heh heh." Lee blushed and felt his body. (Not in a sick way, pervs!) "Wow, you are right! I didn't fell the burning."

Gaara chuckled. "You screamed like a little girl." Kakashi shook his head. "Gaara, we have no time to tease people. Look, Misoka-san. We will lead you to our Hokage, but in return, tell us about yourselves. Is it a deal?" Kakashi held out his hand at Misoka. She sighed and shook his hand. "Deal. But don't except a lot from me, Yamashita, or Shirogana. Got it?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Okay. Naruto. Go gather our stuff together. Sasuke. Let me help you with the bandages. Everyone else. Either you stand on guard or try to help the ladies with their bags. Got it?" "Yes, sir!" Naruto ran off to get his bag and Sakura's bag. Sasuke went to get a bandage wrap for Kakashi to help. Misoka closed her eyes and using telekinetic, made the cloaks and masks float back in front of the girls.

Lee and Naruto were gawking at her like fish. "Wow! You can do that?" Misoka ignored them and concentrated on making their bags appear. Bakusa answered back at Lee and Naruto. "Don't mind our senpai. She is a bit touchy." WHAM! Bakusa was set flying off into the distance. Shirogana hit her with a paper fan. "Unlike some talkative idiots." Everyone sweat dropped. Shino was no intimidated. "Why do you have a paper fan?" Shirogana stuffed the fan into her pack. "For idiots only." Yamashita, Misoka, and Shirogana stuffed their mask and cloaks into their packs. Yamashita put on her hat, covering her dog ears.

Kankurou walked towards Bakusa. "Are you okay?" She groaned and picked herself off the ground. She inspected herself for bruises and cuts. "Yeah. I am use to it by now." She stuffed her cloak and mask into her pack and glanced at him. "You are Kankurou, right?" He nodded. "The one and only." "What is with the paint? I mean it is a bit too much, right?" Kankurou shrugged. "No, not really. The paint symbolizes courage and bravery. Look, do you need help with that pack?" She smiled and hoisted the pack onto her back. "No thanks. I am cool."

Everyone gathered around Kakashi, waiting for instructions. "Okay. Instead of traveling among the tree tops . We are going to walk. Naruto. Give me Sakura's bag. Guys, let the ladies walk in the middle. Got it?" Lee raised his hand. "Yes, Lee?" "I was wondering if Team 7 went to this mission, then where is Sakura-chan?" Everybody tensed up and glanced at Sasuke.

The sharingan user's body started to tremble. "S-she was kidnapped by Itachi. Because it was my fault." Sasuke turned around and started to walk the other direction. Naruto followed him and attempted to stop him. "Where are you going?" "To get Sakura back!"

Naruto ran toward Sasuke and blocked his way. "Don't." "Out of my way!" Someone placed their hand on Sasuke's shoulder and stop him. He turned around angrily and saw Yamashita with a grim look on her. "Sasuke. I know your brother took your love but he is using you. He wants you to go after him even in your critical condition." Sasuke glared at her. "So? Not like you know this feeling I am having right now."

Yamashita's breaths sharpen and her grip tightens. Sasuke flinched under her strong grip. 'Damn, this girl has a strong grip without knowing it.' She took deep breaths and looked at Sasuke seriously. "Actually, I do. I'll tell you about it if you agree help to lead me and my friends to your village, okay?"

Sasuke looked at her and saw that she was speaking the truth from the heart. "Fine, you win. But you better tell me your story." Her eyes returned back to its usual expression and she laughed. She walked towards the group with Sasuke. "Just don't' except every single detail about my life." Kakashi looked at everyone. "Ready?" Naruto grinned and jumped into the air. "Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

I AM FINALLY DONE! If you don't like my original characters, then hate all you want but truth me. They play an important part of this story. I swear, this chapter is the longest ever! And this will only get longer! Next chapter, you will get my OC's profiles. They are very in depth but I can't show you guys the pictures yet! Sorry! Now, it's time for an interview of the Mystery Gals!

Me: "Thanks for being here, today."

**MG: "No problem. Anytime."**

Me: "Thanks. Anyway, we all would like to know does it feel to be in this story finally?"

**Bakusa: "OH, I'll tell first. It was a drag, waiting for our turn to appear but it was worth while."**

**Shirogana: "Bakusa won't stop talking about it. She would just talk on and on about this."**

**Yamashita: "I don't blame her. This is a big break for us in many ways. Won't you think so, Misoka-chan?"**

**Bakusa: "Yeah, senpai! Don't you think so?"**

**Misoka: "For you, yes. For me, no. You didn't even do your assignment I thought you to do about a month ago. Really now."**

Me: "Anyway, one question everyone has been dieing to ask. Was it one of you guys who stalked Naruto and his groups during their time in Konoha?"

**MG: "You guess."**

Me: "…okay. So, who is the smart one, dumb one, strong one, and mature one?"

**Bakusa: "Well, that is easy. Misoka is the strong one, Shirogana is the mature one, Yamashita is the smart and the dumb one is…who is the dumb one?"**

Me: "Um…yeah. Any who, what do you think of the real main characters and their friends?"

**Shirogana: "Well, Naruto is such an idiot, just like a certain someone I know. Sasuke is a bit on the touchy side. Chouji is just a food lover. Shikamaru is plainly lazy. Lee is…Lee, right?"**

**Bakusa: "Yeah yeah. That Kakashi guy is such a pervert. Shino scares me, of course. Then again, so does Gaara."**

**Yamashita: "Kankurou does have some interesting abilities with puppets. And Kiba…well, he is just Kiba."**

Me: "How did you all find out each person's name and abilities before even meeting them?"

**Misoka: "This is what we do. Gather info about people that we are bound to meet."**

Me: "And you know that you guys are going to meet? How?"

**Bakusa: "That will be a secret!"**

**Shirogana: "Just shut your mouth."**

**Yamashita: "Now now. Let's not get too feisty."**

**Misoka: "Psst. NO comment."**

Me: "Uhhh…well, that's girls for let's me interview you."

**Shirogana: "Like we had a choice."**

**Bakusa: "OH, READERS! Please R&R about the story so far. Do you guys like us in the story are not?"**

**Misoka: "I can't really say that I care."**

**Yamashita: "Thank you for reading the 11th chapter and put us on alert for the next interesting chapter(s)!"**


	12. Their stories…sort of

Sasuke's life

Summary: Sasuke is starting to realize his true goal of life with Sakura, Naruto, and all of his friends, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, etc. Last time, about all the shinobis we know came to help Naruto and Sasuke. But they run into trouble and find them within the mercy of the Mystery Gals. They worked out a deal and decided to escort the girls to the hokage. What is their purpose to she Tsunade? Come abroad and find out!

'Text' - Character's thoughts

'**Text'** - Inner voice

(Text) - Author's note

* * *

Warning: This story has a lot of flashbacks and you are going to try to get the story while reading it. I wasn't excepting that many flashbacks until I started to type this chapter. Then, I realized that it was going to be more complicated then that. And if you don't like my OOCness of the other characters, then please do tell me. I know Sasuke is a little too emotional then he should be and other stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, the Mystery Gals would be in it!

* * *

Chapter 12: Their stories…sort of.

As they walked in the forest, the Mystery Gals started to do their part of the deal. "I'll start! Of course, I'm Bakusa of the Chan dynasty. I am part Chinese. I got my powers from my dad's side." Naruto crooked his head with his I-don't-know-what-to-do-but-I'll-act-smart look. "Did you make that harmless fire?" She grinned and jumped up in the air. "Yup. I made so many kinds but it is kind of hard to keep track of every single one." Gaara nodded quietly. "When did you meet the other girls?" Shirogana groaned and Yamashita laughed. "One long narrative, coming right up!" Bakusa giggled. "Okay, here goes. First, I met Shiro-chan 7 years ago."

Flashback

_A bright, long red-haired girl was alone at the pier. "It's a beautiful day for a swim! But I don't know how to swim. I know! I'll admire the water." Suddenly, the youthful Bakusa tripped over some rock and fell into the water. She started to frail at the water's surface. "H-help me! Anybody, HELP!" Unexpectedly, the water lifted her and dropped her onto the pier. _

_She started to cough violently. "You should watch where you are going. You could have drowned, you know?" Bakusa looked at her savior. An older, yet as young, blue-haired girl stood there with her arms crossed. A sword lay next to her right hip and the hilt was attractive. Her long hair was tied to a casual, low ponytail. 'She has pretty hair.' Bakusa stood up and bowed down. "Sorry! I am really am a klutz." The girl went 'hmph' and turned her head away. _

"_Yeah, that is so true." "Hey! You aren't supposed to agree so fast! What is your name and age?" The girl looked down at her with her ice-blue eyes. She is slightly taller. "I am Rai Shirogana. I am the one who controls water. Age: 12 years old." _

"_You're only 2 years older than me." Shirogana looked at the poor looking girl named Bakusa. "You look like a runaway." Bakusa blinked and looked at her clothes. "Huh? Is it that obvious?" Shirogana rolled her eyes and snorted. "Obvious? Duh." _

_Bakusa blushed at her mistake for asking. "Oh, sorry." She started to twiddle with her fingers. Shirogana groaned and sat down at the edge of the pier. "Tell me why…um." Bakusa smiled and sat next to her. "Bakusa of the Chan dynasty." _

_Shirogana nodded and looked off into the distance, signaling her to go ahead and go on. "I ran away from home to become a stronger kunoichi. I need to control my powers. It is quite difficult." Shirogana raised an eyebrow. "Really now? What kind of powers do you have?" _

_Bakusa stood up excitedly. "I'll show you!" She started o do some fast hands signs and then held out her hand, palm facing upward. A fire started to grow in her hand. "See? I can control fire and summon fire from any part of my body." Shirogana was mesmerized at the fire. _

"_Wow." The fire disappeared. "Hey, Shirogana! Wanna be partners?" "Huh?" Bakusa punched the air. "You and I can be invincible together! Think about it. It's a perfect way to get better." Shirogana thought about it for a while. _

"_It's like harmony with water and fire. Sure. Let's do it." Bakusa pumped her hand into the air and clicked her heels together. "CHA! Ano…" She glanced down at her ragged clothes and she glanced at her supplies, which were running low. "Can we get some clothes and supplies before we set off?" Shirogana rolled her eyes and walked towards her home. "H-hey! Wait for me, Shirogana!"_

End of Flashback.

Shirogana hit Bakusa with the fan, again. "Oww! What! The story was 100 true!" Shirogana put the fan away. "I felt like hitting you. Now tell them how we met senpai and Yama-chan."

Bakusa rubbed her head. "Fine, fine. I'll tell my side of the story and you tell your side, got it?" Kankurou was confused. "Wait! I thought you met Misoka and Yamashita at the same time." Bakusa shook her head. "Nope! Separately."

Misoka grabbed Shirogana around the collar and pulled her in so that they could see eye to eye. "Only little _Shiro-chan_ will leave out some minor details, right?" Shirogana glared at her senpai. "Senpai, if you stop calling me that, then I will do that."

Bakusa crooked her head and looked at Yamashita. "Yama-chan, do you want me to do the same?" Yamashita sighed and smiled at the older kunoichi. "Yes please, if it isn't too much."

Naruto didn't get the whole thing. "Wait, why can't we not know the details. Huh?" Kakashi bobbed Naruto on the head with his Icha Icha Paradise book. "Naruto, don't be nosy. I think that it would be vest if the details should be left out."

All four girls snapped their heads towards Kakashi with the expression that said wha? "You know what we are talking about?" Bakusa spitted out. "How?" Kakashi held up his hand. "I am guessing that it can be a major issue to talk about. You know, about the past." All the guys sweated, thinking 'Major issue?'

Bakusa shrugged and clapped her hands together. "I'll start! My story about how I met Yamashita!" Yamashita grinned nervously. "Um, let's not scare them when telling them this story." Bakusa dropped her hands abruptly. "Okay."

Flashback

_Bakusa, about one year after she met and partner up with Shirogana. She and Shirogana decided to split apart for about one week. Their mission: Find more people to add to the group. Bakusa had a burning fury in her eyes as she walked through a random village market. She had her red cloak on and she eyed a wonton stand. She rushed over and automatically ordered 3 bowls of wonton soups. _

_As soon as the bowls arrived, she gobbled down so fast that the server couldn't help but laughed. "Wow! You are certainly an eater!" Bakusa looked up and saw a tall, young girl with long, bright, green hair and a yellow bandana on. She had the hair in two pigtails, like Tsunade now. She had stripes on her face, which made her even more interesting. Bakusa gulped down a wonton before looking at the server. "Yeah, I haven't eaten in days." The young girl smiled sweetly and sat across from Bakusa. "I can tell. What brings you to this calm village?" asked the server girl as she placed the knife on the table. _

_Bakusa pointed at the knife. "What's with the knife?" The busgirl smiled. "Oh, I am the head chef here and it is about time for me to go home while the other chefs continue to handle the restaurant." Bakusa eyed the knife suspiously and ate the second bowl of wonton. _

"_I am here on a mission." "Oh? What mission is that?" Bakusa looked at her, wondering why this random server wanted to know. "Well, my partner and I need some more members for our group." The busgirl nodded and stood up. "Well, I have to go back to work. Enjoy your meal..." "Bakusa Chan." She nodded and smiled._

_As she walked away, Bakusa noticed that she forgot her knife. Bakusa picked it up and waved it in the air. "Hey! You forgot your knife!" Bakusa accidentally threw the knife at her. "ACK!" Just as the knife was about to slice the server's head, she moved her body to the right and caught the knife between two fingers with her left hand. "Thanks." _

_Bakusa just dropped her jaw like a hot potato. 'Woah. She caught that knife and I threw it pretty hard.' She sat back down and ate the last of her wonton soup. 'Hmm. She could be the one.' That night, Bakusa walked through the market again, passing by some people. "Did you hear? The Shinobi 6 is about to begin with the champion, the Green Bolt, defending the stand." _

"_I know! I wish I could go watch it." Bakusa walked up to the men. 'Time to play nice.' "Um, excuse strong fellows. Can you tell me where to find the Shinobi 6?" The first guy blushed and leaned down. "Why yes, pretty lady. In favor, will you give me a kiss?" "Me too!" _

_She smiled and smirked inwardly. "Why of course." As the first guy leaned in for the huge smooch, she kneed him in the stomach and kicks him about several yards away. The second gasped and started to attack her. "Why you bitch!" She smirked and set a prison of fire around him. "HUH?" He started to feel the heat. She smiled. "Now, will you be so kind into telling me?" _

"_Okay, okay. Go to the wonton stand. There you knock three times at the back door and say the password, Crescent Moon. Then, you just go through and walk down the stairs until you see a huge arena. That is all, now can I please get out of here!" She smiled and lowered the prison down. 'The wonton stand huh? Interesting place to hold it.' _

_Bakusa was walking down some stairs to the underground arena. There, she found a large crowd cheering for some random fighters. She sighed and found a seat in the front row next to an elderly man. "Are you new here, young one?" She nodded and continued to observe the fighter. "Yes. When is the Green Bolt appearance?" _

_The elderly man pointed at the arena and entered a green-cloaked girl with a traditional hat on. She wore a green Chinese outfit. 'That Green Bolt looks familiar.' The opponent called the Rock roared. "The Rock feels shameful to go against some skinny girl." The Green Bolt raised her head and glared at the Rock. Her face was covered with an orange handkerchief like a cowboy. "Whatever you coward."_

_The Rock frowned and punched into his own hand. "Okay. The Rock has lost that feeling and is ready to crush the Green Bolt!" She laughed and held out her hand, ready to strike. "Just get ready to lose, the Pebble." The Rock growled and ran towards the girl. Bakusa gasped and shouted, "Watch out!" The green bolt grinned and dodged the Rock at the last minute and tripped him. "Woah!" The Rock almost fell face first on the ground when he saw a green blur. Next time he knew, he was flat on his back with the Green Bolt standing on him. The crowd cheered with the chants of her name. "Green Bolt! Green Bolt! Green Bolt!" Bakusa was awe struck. 'Whoa! Talk about agility.' _

_The official stood up with a bag of coins. "I hereby place a bet on who ever can beat the Green Bolt! Huh? No takers!" "I'll do it!" The crowd gasped and looked at the challenger. It was Bakusa. She walked into the arena and stood in front of the Green Bolt. "Look, all I want to do is talk to you." The green bolt sighed. "About what exactly? Let me guess. You want me to join you on some quest." _

_Bakusa blinked. "How did you know?" She waved her hand towards the official. "This girl does not mean of fighting. Give me my money and I will leave." He sighed and handed her the bag. She gestured Bakusa to follow her. As they walked up the stairs, the Green Bolt turned right into the wall. "Stand back." Bakusa nodded and stood back. The Green Bolt placed at hand on the wall and filled her hand with her charka. Suddenly, a door showed up. She seized the knob and pulled Bakusa in with her. Then, she found herself in a normal home that was above the ground. "Um, where are we?" "In my home, Bakusa Chan." Bakusa gasped and looked at the Green Bolt. "How did you know my name?" _

_The champion smiled and pulled off her handkerchief. Bakusa gasped. It was the busgirl at the wonton stand. "You are the Green Bolt?" The girl grinned and took off her cloak but kept her hat on. "The name is Yamashita Kaibaro." Bakusa sat down while Yamashita brought over some tea. "So, will you join my friend and I for this quest?" "I will be honored to. I, too, have mission to do for myself." Bakusa sipped her tea. The tea gave her a good feeling. "This is the beginning of a awesome group!"_

End of Flashback.

Bakusa gave Yamashita a hug. "And that is how I met Yama-chan!" Yamashita smiled and gently patted Bakusa on the head. "You even left out the minor details. Now it is your turn Shirogana." Shirogana grumbled and sighed. "Fine fine. It goes down like this."

Flashback.

_Shirogana wore a sky blue cloak. She was walking through a quiet forest that contains some homes. 'I wish I lived in a peaceful place like this.' Suddenly, a tree flew towards her. She gasped and drew out her sword. Before she could strike, the log stopped in midair. 'Huh?' A girl with boyish, black hair ran towards her. She was wearing a black/white kimono that hung loosely and Shirogana saw that her chest was taped up. _

"_Are you okay? I didn't think that someone would be wandering close to this area." The girl stared at Shirogana with sweat running down her face. She had a poker face and didn't smiled at all. Her eyes were white, which brought out the white in her kimono. "Um, yeah. What were you doing here? Training?" The girl nodded and placed her hand under her chin. "I must have over calculated the weight of the tree and my powers did kind of overpowered it." "Huh? What are you talking about?" _

_The girl looked in Shirogana's way. "Nothing. What brings you to my home?" "Oh, I was wandering around. I'm out on a mission." The girl nodded and gestured Shirogana to follow her. "Come with me. Maybe I can help." Shirogana nodded. "I am Shirogana Rai. And you are?" She held out her hand to shake. "I am Misoka Koudokui. I live here alone and I often train by myself." _

_They came up to a peaceful cottage with a swing and a stump next to it. Misoka pointed to the swing and sat on the stump. She crossed her legs and started to meditate. "You can sit on the swing. But, please do tell me about your mission." Shirogana nodded and sat down, putted her pack down on the ground. "Me and my partner are looking for recruits to join with us on our journey." _

"_What kind of journey?" Shirogana thought about it. "A journey to allow us to look for something. Something that can help us, heal us, make us stronger, and maybe answer our unrequited questions." Misoka sighed and screwed her face in concentration. She then unexpectedly started to float in the air. Shirogana fell off of the swing in awe. "Woah! You can do that?" _

_Misoka opened her eyes and landed next to Shirogana. "Yes, I have powers unique to the world just like you do." Misoka helped her up. "I wish that I can join your group. This will help me find my answers to my problems." Shirogana nodded. "I think Bakusa would like that." "Bakusa?" "Oh! She is my partner. But she might keep asking you questions like why you have white eyes and all. Ha ha." Misoka gave Shirogana a serious look and walked into the house. "Allow me to gather some belongings up and bring with me."_

End of Flashback.

Shirogana finished. Misoka nodded in approval. "Nicely told, Shiro-chan." "I though we agreed not to call me that." Neji was still curious as ever. "Wait. So how did Misoka meet Yamashita before meeting Shirogana and Bakusa?" Yamashita laughed. "If you don't mind Misoka, I'll tell the story." Misoka nodded and waved at her. "Whatever. Just do what the others did." Yamashita did a salute and grinned. "Yes, Misoka-sama!" Misoka stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at her. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Ever. Again. Yama. Got it?" Yamashita simply smiled at Misoka's fury, which scared everyone else because you could see her charka level raising by each word. "Okay Misoka. But I suggest you lower that temper of yours down. You're scaring the little kids." Now this struck everyone like thunder. 'Little kids? Is she that old or something?' Yamashita laughed while Misoka calmed down. "Well, I guess you have figured out that we are at least a year older then you all. I am 16, Bakusa is 17, Misoka is 18, and Shirogana is 19." Sasuke snorted. "I would have figured that you would be the oldest 'cause of how mature you are. Not like anyone else I know." Naruto balled his fist at Sasuke. "Do you want me to reopen those of yours for you? Because I can do that!" Shino stepped in between the two. They blinked and saw a large trap spider walking past them. Those two both thought to themselves that Shino is such an idiot to interrupt their little nice conversation. "Cough. Excuse me!" Everyone looked at Yamashita. She grinned and took off her hat and fanned her face. "Well, let's walk while I tell this story."

Flashback

_Yamashita at the age of 8 walked through her town with her bandana on, to hide her ears. She was picking up food for her food cabinet. She was an 'ordinary' civilian of the Thunder country so her shinobi skills are unknown to them. She sighed as she picked out 5 apples, 5 oranges, 5 pears, 2 pounds of strawberries, a loaf of beard, some butter, bananas, some tomatoes, 3 fish, one rice bag, and a huge piece of steak. How she stuff that all into a basket is going to be a mystery and stay a mystery. She did, however, attract some looks because of her bright, green hair. About a little longer than shoulder length but still show the beauty of it. And her stripes on her face attracted a lot of unfriendly looks and gestures. She was walking home while eating an apple when she saw a girl getting bullied by some older boys. _

"_Hey, girlie! What's with the ugly face?" "Yeah, especially the eyes. You burn them or something?" The girl, Misoka, simply stood there avoiding to look them. "I have no business with you. Leave me to my being." The boys panicked in a mocked voice. "Oh, no! She is going to kill us! Help!" _

_Out of the blue, something hit the first boy in the back of the head and hit the other guy on the side of the head with such force and speed that it knocked them out. Misoka looked at them and gazed up at her liberator. Yamashita sighed as she went to pick up the core of what was left of her apple and tossed it into the thrash. "Are you okay? I know Yuki and Akito can be a bit of some bullies but they mean no harm." Misoka bowed down at Yamashita. "Thank you for helping me, ma'am." _

_Yamashita stopped and gave Misoka the strangest look. "Ma'am? I am only 8 for heaven sake! Even though I am tall for one, but your welcome." As Yamashita started to once again head for home, Misoka tugged on her shirt to get her attention. "Do you need help with the groceries?" Yamashita blinked and smiled. "Yes. I could use a hand or two."_

_After they arrived at Yamashita's home, Misoka sat down. "So, what are you doing here in the Thunder country? You certain don't look like a civilian from here." Misoka looked up and shook her head. "I am a traveler, merely seeking someone." "Someone, eh? By the way, you never told me your name missy. You certain look older than me." Misoka lifted up her eyebrow at the same time as she looked in the direction of her accent. "But you are taller than I am. Most people would think that you are older then I." Yamashita laughed heartily and sat next to Misoka. "Well, just answer my question." "Misoka Koudokui. 10 years of age. And you are?" Yamashita smiled and bowed down slightly. "Yamashita Kaibaro at your service." _

_Misoka nodded and stood up. "I hope that I am not intruding your time. It is nice to see that there is someone out there with a heart of gold." Yamashita laughed and stood right next to her. "Heart? Yes. Gold? No. But you seem nice yourself, Misoka-san." Misoka nodded and smiled. "Well, I think that I might have found what I have been looking for." Yamashita was too busy eating a banana to listen. "Reffy? Fo ferl." (Really? Do tell.)_

_Misoka smiled and held out a hand. "I would like to live here with you for a while. We will train together and as partners, become skilled shinobis. What do you say, Yamashita-chan?" Yamashita looked at the hand like it was poison or something and sighed. "I am sorry but me being a shinobi is going to be tough on me already. Being a normal person was actually nice and quiet." _

_Misoka sighed in disappointment and glanced up. "And what about those ears of yours? I think that should be enough of a excuse to become a full-ledged ninja." Yamashita gasped and automatically covering her already covered head. "H…h…how did you know?" Misoka smirked at Yamashita. "I have the skills of a shinobi. Without becoming one, my skills will be useless. Good for nothing." _

_Yamashita couldn't help but think about what Misoka said. "But my skills and ears will scare everyone. Including the Kages!" Misoka smiled and reached up. She placed her hand on one of the ears. Yamashita flinched as she felt someone else's hand on her ear for the first time. "I think they would be most pleased." Yamashita looked at Misoka and smiled. "I agree. I will become a ninja along with you. But under one condition." _

_Misoka looked up with a confused face. "What?" Yamashita grinned and grabbed Misoka around the neck. "You must promise to never ever tell anyone about my secret or else I will tell them your secret." Misoka gasped in her mind but kept a bland look on her face. "What secret do I have that you would know of? I mean, we've just met." Yamashita smiled and whispered in her ears. _

_Misoka's face turned from bland to surprisingly salty. She backed away from Yamashita until they were about a yard apart. Misoka was this close to tripping over a log. "H-how did you know?" Yamashita shrugged and grinned in a amusing and evil way. "I have a knack for knowing another's secrets. You know?" She stuck her hand out for an agreement. _

_Misoka looked down in the direction of the hand and smirked. She grabbed the hand and shook it firmly. "Agreed!"_

End of Flashback

"…And 1 year later, I met Bakusa and Shirogana." Misoka shook her head and sighed in sadness. "This is going to take forever. Seriously. Why don't I just tell them how they reacted when we already knew each other. I might be able to make it short and sweet." Everyone looked at Misoka with a surprise.

"I wasn't excepting **YOU** to tell us a story." Misoka glared at Shikamaru with such fury that Yamashita had to calm her down. "Misoka," said Yamashita in a warning tone. Misoka flared her nostrils and continued to walk towards Konohagakure. "Well, this is how it went down."

Flashback.

"_Shirogana! Shirogana!" Shirogana turned in the direction of her name and saw Bakusa waving at Shirogana. She waved back and stared at the new recruit that stood next to Bakusa. She was wearing a traditional hat and a green cloak on, which allowed nobody to see her outfit that lay underneath. From the looks of it, her hair is long, green and nicely conditioned. She also noticed that within the shadows, the face had red stripes on her face. 'Stripes? How is that attractive?'_

_Bakusa waved at Shirogana to get her attention but what caught her eye was the mysterious new member of the group who stood next to Shirogana. The mysterious person had short, black hair. She wore an ANBU mask on which covered her face and a black cloak, which covered her clothes. Then again, all four of them were wearing cloaks that covered their clothes underneath. 'Freaky. We are wearing practically the same thing. Just in different colors. COOL!'_

_Bakusa smiled and introduced herself and her recruit. "I am Bakusa of the Chan clan. My person is Yamashita Kaibaro. Yama-chan, this is Shirogana Rai." Yamashita finally looked at Shirogana with her pool of green eyes. Shirogana gave her a nodded and jabbed her thumb at her recruit. "This is Misoka Koudokui. She is the other newest member. Koudokui-san, this is Bakusa." Misoka tilted her mask so that she could finally look directly at Bakusa. Bakusa couldn't help but stared at the white-eyed, ANBU masked girl. "Erm, why do you have white-eyes?" Shirogana groaned. "I told you that she would ask you that." Misoka nodded and stared at Bakusa. "I see what you mean, Rai-san." Bakusa smiled._

"_Yea! Now we have Misoka and Yamashita to follow us!" Misoka smiled at Yamashita. Shirogana shushed Bakusa to be quiet while they watched the two new member greet each other._

_Misoka walked up to Yamashita with a sly look on her face and looked up. "Well, it seems that we both have been destined to 'follow' their directions." Yamashita smirked and looked back down at her. "Indeed. You are the one call by Shirogana?" "Yes. And you were called on by young Bakusa." Shirogana and Bakusa didn't get what the heck they were talking about but they heard every single word. Misoka's lips curled upward slightly. "Long time no see, Yama-chan." Yamashita broke out into a smile. "You too, Misoka."_

End of Flashback

Yamashita was laughing softly. "You should have seen their faces when we said those words. It was priceless." Naruto laughed at Shirogana and Bakusa. "That had to funny!" Shirogana marched up to Naruto and was about to pull out her fan when Sasuke gave her a glare that said everything for him. She sneered back and gloomily went back to her walking spot.

"So, what's the next story we can hear? How about Yamashita's? You did say that you were going to tell us about your kin's death." Yamashita looked at Lee with such plead that she sighed. "I guess I could just tell you the tragic story of my family and make me remember all the horrid events that lend me to a desperate life as a hobo and–" Neji covered her mouth before she could continue anymore.

"Okay, okay. We get it. It was _that_ horrible and stuff." Yamashita grinned and gave Neji a huge hug, which included him being lifted up in the air. "Oh, Hyuuga-san, you are a lifesaver! Arigato!" Neji struggled against the girl but surprising enough, she had a firm, strong grip on him. She was liking a dog, hugging him. "Um…can…you…let go of me?" Neji spitted out. Yamashita whispered oops and let go right away. "Sorry. I don't know what got over me." Neji dusted off the dust as he walked with everyone else. "Yeah, yeah."

Yamashita decided to wrap things up. "And so, I met Misoka…" Bakusa peeped in. "And I met Shirogana…" Shirogana got the gist and sarcastically added in. "And thus, we formed a powerful group." Misoka nodded. "Known famous for helping strangers and leaving without a trace." Bakusa shouted on top of her lungs. "AND WE ARE CALLED THE MYSTERY GALS!"

Tug. Swing. WHAM! Kakashi looked up. "Homerun!" Shirogana had pulled out a metal mallet and hit Bakusa with it like a baseball bat. Yamashita looks at the mallet with an interested look. "How heavy is that fan compared to your sword?" "Oh, shut up." She put the mallet back in her bag. Shino pointed at the sword. "Your sword. Can you tell us about it?" Shirogana drew it out of its scabbard. It has a sky blue, dragon-shaped hilt and the blade is pure white. The scabbard was black and the handle showed a lot of power. "It is called the White Dragon."

"There is something about it that makes me stare at it," said Sasuke who looked at it with awareness. She grinned for the first time, which threw the guys for a loop because she was a hottie when she smiled. "My sword has powers. I haven't unlocked all of the powers but is powerful enough right now." Shikamaru pointed out her outfit. "Do you fight in your skirt?" Shirogana placed the White Dragon back. "Yeah. I think the feeling of a long skirt gives me a flowy, dance-like feeling especially when I am sword-fighting." Bakusa, who came back from the air with some bruises on her head added in her own commentary. "You know, that is the first time in a long time since I have seen you smiled, especially in front of boys." Shirogana grabbed Bakusa and gave her a playful, yet hard, noogie. She grinned at Bakusa's protest and held on tight to her struggling teammate.

"Ow! OWW! Okay! I get it!" Kakashi chuckled behind his book, Icha Icha Paradise. "Kaibaro-san. Why don't you tell us about you a little? I mean, that would be fair seeing that you wouldn't tell us about your…past." Misoka gave her the these-idiots-are-going-to-bug-us-to-our-deaths-just-do-it look.

Yamashita nodded at Misoka and turned her attention towards the group of people she had just met. "Sure. As you know, I am a half-breed but I prefer to have human blood run through my veins rather then demon blood." Both Gaara and Kiba spoke out aloud the identical question that lurked in their minds as soon as they heard that.

"Why?" She grinned with her eyes closed to finish off the image. "Oh, it's a secret. But I am an expert with a bow and arrows. You know, archery?" Chouji continued to eat a bag of chips. "Wow. You're fast." Neji looked at his hand that was burned. "But who shot the dark arrows?"

Shirogana jabbed her thumb at the leader. "Senpai." Misoka nodded. "I have demonic powers." Kankurou snapped his fingers. "Ah hah! I knew it. Are you a half-demon or demon?" Misoka sighed and stared off into the distance. "Or am I a normal human?" Yamashita nervously put her hands up. "Now, now Misoka-chan. Don't scare the guys. Look! I see the village gates!"

As they started to reach their destination, there were several people at the gate, waiting for them. Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Tsunade were waiting at the gate together. Naruto grinned and waved at them like crazy. "Missed us?" Neji ran up to Hinata and Tenten and hugged each one of them, in a very quick and friendly way. "W-welcome back, Neji-niisan." "Good to you, Hinata-sama. Tenten. You should have been there. Lee was on fire, literally. It was a priceless expression. I wish I brought a camera with me." Tenten laughed as the mental image crept up her mind but then she noticed the Mystery Gals.

"Hey. Who are those girls?" Neji sighed. "Strangers. That's what." Gai-sensei walked up to Lee with a smiled on his fuzze-eyebrowed face. "LEE!" As tears streamed down Lee's face, he bit his lower lip. "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" Tenten and Neji groaned and shook their heads as the scene played over and over again.

Tsunade hugged Naruto and ended up squeezing him a bit too tight. "How was the mission?" Naruto's smiled dropped like a hot pepper. "We lost Sakura-chan. I've failed my duty, neechan." Tsunade smiled and reassured him that he will get Sakura back. Ino ran up to Chouji and Shikamaru with Asuma-sensei following her quietly while smoking, as usual. "I have missed you, you lazy bum and chip-lover!" She jumped on Shikamaru to hug him but ended up knocking him over. "Ow! You're heavy, Ino!" "EXCUSE ME?" Shikamaru shutted up right away as Ino crawled off of him and noticed the four girls. "Who are they?" Both Chouji and Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome people." "Really? Then, why are they following you?" Shikamaru sighed and shrugged.

Temari ran up to Gaara and Kankurou and hugged them both. It was a little weird because Gaara is short and isn't the one who let's people hug him and Kankurou is big and hates being hugged. Period. "Hello, my brothers. Did you missed me?" Gaara glared at his sister. "I've missed everything but you." Kankurou laughed and held her back. "Gaara. Don't be mean to your older sister. Even though she's my younger sister." "Hey!"

Shino and Kiba walked over to Hinata after she greeted Neji. "Hey, Hinata! How were you when me, Akamaru, and Shino were gone?" Hinata smiled shyly. "F-fine. Us g-girls had a n-nice chat about stuff." Kurenai walked up to her squad. "And it seems to be that you guys bought back some visitors." Shino looked at the girls. "…I suppose." Kurenai sweatdropped.

Kakashi told Tsunade about Misoka, Yamashita, Bakusa, and Shirogana. "These four young girls wanted us to escort them back to our village to talk to you." She nodded and spoke out at them. "I am the fifth hokage, Tsunade. I understand that you want to speak to me. Go ahead and tell me right here unless it must be a private thing." Yamashita bowed down at Tsunade with her hand on her hat from falling off. "I am Yamashita Kaibaro. This is Bakusa Chan, Shirogana Rai, and Misoka Koudokui. We would like to humbly request that we become residents and ninjas for the Konohagakure Country." This took everyone by surprise. They were expecting them to be sent by one of the other kages about an important message.

Tsunade realized the suddenly silence and cleared her throat. "Why would you want an official home? You can waltz into a village and find a vacant home there. And why change to leaf ninjas?" Bakusa stepped up to defend the answer. "Ma'am. We are in a bit of a situation and we need a home to return to after we sort it out. It can either make us decide to stop being ninjas or weaken us to the level of normal citizens. Plus, I would like an official home to say that I live in." Tsunade silently nodded, getting the general picture of the request and sighed. "I'll think about it. Right now, I have a new mission for some people. Kaibaro, Chan, Rai, and Koudokui will attend to this mission, too. Right now, I need them and the following people in my office. Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Tenten, both Hyuugas, Aburame, Inuzuka, Uchiha, and Uzumaki. It may be a big group but it is now the best thing I should do. Nara, you come, too." After all 15 ninjas gather in her office, she told them the mission.

"The mission has 2, no 3 parts to it. The first part is to bring back my apprentice, Haruno Sakura back and if she is okay, then allow her to join you on the mission." "Question!" Everyone looked at both Naruto and Sasuke, who both raised their hands for their questions. "Naruto, you ask first." "The problem is that Uchiha Itachi has her. He could of killed her by now." Sasuke shook his head in disagreement. "I know my brother. He will do anything to torture me and only me. Even if it takes him years to do it, he will do it." Tsunade sighed. "And here enters second part. Kill Itachi before he kills her." Gaara raised his hand. "What if he kills some of us, first?" Ever since battling Naruto at the chunnin exams, he had controlled his lust for blood.

"Just keep going. We will send in people. But don't forget that it doesn't end there." Bakusa raised an eyebrow. "There's more?" Shirogana groaned. "Stupid. She did say that it had three parts to it!" "Sorry." Tsunade shook her head. "Don't sweat it. But the third part of this mission will take the longest and is the hardest. You have to kill the group called the Merciless." Misoka, Yamashita, Bakusa, and Shirogana sucked in their breathes really fast and sort of loudly. "So, you know of this gang?" Yamashita pulled her hat even closer to her face, even though Tsunade already saw her stripes. "Let's just say that go way back, remembering and meeting them." Tsunade raised her eyebrow and nodded. "We believe that they have connections with someone who resides in the Village-Hidden-in-the-Cloud. Kill Itachi, get Sakura, and go kill the Merciless. Here are two photos of the suspects that, we think, have relations with that group."

Neji and Shino raised their hand. "Yes, Neji?" "What is the status of the Merciless? I have never heard of that group before and yet, you make it seem that they are a big deal." Shino nodded. "And how about some physical details of them to make it easy to search for them?" She sighed and pulled out some folders and handed them to Neji and Shino. "This is all we've got. This group is really hard to track." Neji opened up his folder and saw some records. He gasped and everyone immediately paid attention at him. "What? What is it, niisan?"

His breathes grew short as he continued to read. "Number of members: 4. Number of appearances: Once of day for a full year. Number of kills: 10000. Names of the members: The Blind Bandit, The Deceitful Demon, The Ice Samurai, and The Burning Fury." Shino read his out loud with showing his emotions in his voice even though he was shocked as ever.

"The Blind Bandit is clever with the abilities to do things no one else can do. The Deceitful Demon can become a demon with such rage that can destroy the village with one breathe. The Ice Samurai is a swordsman with skill and speed and freezes the victim while cutting them up. The Burning Fury is a live fireball with no mercy, just like the teammates." Tsunade nodded. 'Thus, the name the Merciless. It fits them perfectly. But it has been about 6 years since they have disappeared." Shikamaru shook his head.

"But I don't understand. Why now? Why not long ago when they were still killing people?" Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk to quiet him. "Listen, Shikamaru. I know you are smart so use those brain cells. They are probably just trying to create some suspense and then return with more power. Understand? That is why we have to act fast and now." Shikamaru was taken back but the fifth hokage's suddenly anger flash.

She groaned as she placed her head in her arms. "We just can't afford to allow them to go killing 10000 more innocent people. If it was hard enough to keep it a secret from the public, imagine a reentry of them. Those four are terrifying and heartless." Bakusa decided to lighten the mood. "Well, we will do the best we can on this mission." Tsunade like up and smiled. "Thank you. Here are the two photos of the suspects." Misoka took the photos and like at them. She eyes grew small as she felt everyone else look at the photos. Yamashita gasped so softly, only Misoka heard it.

There were two photos of two different men. Neji looked at them and gasped even louder. "Hey! I know them!" Shikamaru took the photos and put them in his bag. "Well, then you will help us find them. But where do these suspects live?" Tsunade pulled out her map. She put at a spot all the way north. "There in the Cloud. All the way up north in the small area is where they are believe to be either hiding or living." Naruto looked at Yamashita. "Hey, Yama-chan?" Yamashita looked at Naruto. "Err…let's not put chan on the end of my name. But yes?" "Didn't you use to live in the Cloud?" Everyone remembered and nodded. "Yes, but that was a long time ago. I don't remember which area I lived in."

Tsunade nodded. "This is good. For now, I will need to speak to Shikamaru alone. The rest of you go and pack for tomorrow's journey. Meet me in the morning at 6 am at the West gate." They bowed down at the Fire Kage and left the room except Shikamaru. As soon as they exited the building they sighed.

Naruto: "So, what do you think neechan needs you guys for? More help maybe?"

Shirogana: "I don't know but if she thinks it's necessary for us to go on the mission with you, then yes."

Chouji: "As long as the food supply doesn't run out then I am in. But I am going."

Naruto: "Ramen, ramen, ramen!"

Ino: "So, how come I am not coming?"

Lee: "Yeah. Why are we, Ino, Chouji, and I not going?"

Asuma: "Because we need you guys to protect our village."

Kurenai: "We need some more ninjas to help protect ourselves from Orochimaru."

Kakashi: "He is very important."

Gai: "Lee! You and I will train our youthful souls and spirits. Then you can improve and overpower Neji!"

Neji: "In your dreams."

Tenten: "With that being ignored, I think I will go rest up. Maybe do some shopping and I'll see you all in the morning."

Misoka: "That would be most advised."

Yamashita: "We'll go grab some supplies from the market and rent out a hotel room."

Tsunade: "Oh, no you don't."

Everyone turned around and saw Shikamaru and Tsunade walking towards them. "I have assigned Shikamaru to be the leader of the mission until you have killed Itachi. Then, he will return back to the village along with Itachi's body and anyone else if they don't want to continue this mission." Shikamaru nodded. "Remember. I need you guys here at the west gate at 6 am sharp. See you then!" Tsunade pointed at the Mystery Gals. "You four will be sleeping for free in a hotel room. It is under my name." They thanked her and said good bye and night to everyone.

* * *

So, SO, **SO?** Do you like? Or no? My original chapter 12 was suppose to flashback only once about how Bakusa met Shirogana. It is currently May 15 2006 at 6:29 pm central time in the US. This chapter is finished for now. (FYI: The age they met each other together is Y: 10, B: 11, M: 12, and S: 13.

Bakusa: "That is a lot of words! 7,181 words! Wowie!"

Yamashita: "You are certain the typer, Animesempaigirl."

Me: "Why, thank you. The majority for the story was off the top of my head."

Shirogana: "I have also noticed that most of the paragraphs at the end are fairly larger then the ones in the beginning of the story."

Me: "Yeah, sorry about that."

Misoka: "So, when can you post the our profiles?"

Me: "Sh! You shouldn't talk about it?"

Neji: "Why?"

Me: "ACK! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

Neji: "Through the back door."

We turned and saw the backdoor that stood unbolted.

Tenten: "You can certain be stupid sometimes."

Shirogana: "…I resent that."

Tenten: "But why not show our audience the profiles?"

Me: "Well, I was planning to show all of my characters' profiles so I have to wait until everyone else is introduced by name at least. But…"

Naruto: "But what!"

Me: "I might post the Mystery Gals' profiles and other small stuff next chapter!"

Everyone: "Party pooper author."

Me: "Hey now!"

Well, please your comments, reviews, flames, suggestions, advice, requests, etc. I will like to know how to end this story even though I have an idea of how to though! Thanks and Animesempaigirl out!


End file.
